The Hardships of Love
by DivergentDemigodWizard46
Summary: PREVIOUSLY NAMED THE FRIENDHSIP THAT TURNED INTO SOMETHING MORE!Percy Jackson was betrayed by the ones he loved most. Now he is a god. How will love affect his life. Was Annabeth truly his soulmate? If she wasn't his soulmate then who is? Will all the love drama catch up to his life. ! Disclaimer! I DON"T OWN PJO OR HoO!
1. Chapter 1

Percy Pov

Percy was heartbroken. He didn't kno what happened that made everything go wrong. Where did he go wrong? Why did Annabeth do this to me?! Oh, you probably don't know what happened, here let me tell you...

Flashback-

_Percy Jackson was bowing to Athena, He had completed his quest and gained the approval to marry Annabeth. _

_"Perseus Jackson, you have gained my approval to marry my favorite daughter Annabeth Chase. May the life ahead of you both ever be in your favor." Athena says while tossing a ring to Percy_

_"Thank you Lady Athena for everything you have done for me." Percy says_

_"I will flash you to Camp Half-Blood." Athena says_

_Athena flashed him to Camp Half-Blood. Percy looked everywhere for Annabeth but couldn't find her anywhere and he was starting to get worried. He went to the dining pavilion, her cabin, even the mess hall but he still couldn't find her. Percy began to think where else Annabeth could be and he almost facepalmed himself when he thought of the BEACH! He knew that she would have to be there. He ran to the beach happily but once he got there he was hearbroken. Poseidon claimed his new half-brother Jake as his favorite son and Annabeth went up to him and kissed him passionately and the WHOLE camp was cheering them. Thalia and Nico do not count because Thalia was with the Hunt and Nico was in the underworld. When people noticed he was there they stopped cheering and everything was silent. Chiron looked guilty because he was also cheering them on. PERCY. WAS. FURIOUS. He could not believe that the people he loved most betrayed him. He threw the ring at Annabeth and ran off. He went to Olympus and called for a council meeting. Once everybody was there, he was full out crying. _

_"Why have you called this meeting young hero?" Zeus asked Percy nicely because he actually like his nephew a lot._

_"I have something that I want to request." Percy said_

_"Well then, What is it?" Zeus asked curiously_

_"I wish to die." Percy said_

_Right then there was a HUGE uproar._

_"SILENCE!" ZEUS ROARED_

_"Why do you wish to die? Annabeth will be sad and de pressed!" Athena screamed at him_

_"I don't think so because she cheated on me with my half-brother Jake while I was on the quest to get your approval to marry Annabeth." He whispered looking down but everybody could still see the tears streaming down his face._

_"Son-" Poseidon started but was cut off by Percy_

_"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SON! YOU PRACTICALLY DISOWENED ME WHEN YOU KEPT BOASTING ABOUT HOW GOOD JAKE IS AND HOW HE IS YOUR FAVORITE SON!" Percy screamed furiously_

_"Please Percy, forgive me!" Poseidon said_

_"NEVER!" Percy said_

_"Since I don't want you to die and because you have no mortal anchor to the world, I offer you godhood. You will have a throne on the Olympian Council and you will become an Olympian. You will be the god of Waves, Tides, Time, Loyalty, Weapons, Heroes, and Swordmanship. Your domain will be Camp Half-Blood. Your symbol of power will be Riptide and Blackjack." Zeus said_

_"I accept" Percy said_

_Zeus sent a wave of energy at Percy and he absorbed the power given to him. Everybody looked surprised because no one ever had a full blast of the master bolt and not pass out. A new throne was placed._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Now, here I am a god and I am sulking over the love of my life. I see Athena coming towards me looking beautiful as ever and I mentally slap myself because that is my ex's mom and that thought would only get me dead.


	2. Chapter 2 (Do I find love again?)

Percy Pov

"Hello Perseus." Athena says

"Hello Athena and please just call me Percy." I say

"Okay Percy. I'm sorry about yelling at you during the council meeting." Athena says

"It's fine actually." I say

"I'm sorry Percy, I know how much she meant to you." Athena says

"It's fine, I actually have someone else that I like now and can we please stop talking about this subject because it is still A BIT touchy topic for me." I say

I don't know why but when I said that I liked someone else Athena looked sad but she recovered and she had mask on her face.

"Percy I was wondering if you would wan-" Athena starts but is interrupted by Aphrodite

"Hello Percy" Aphrodite says sexily

Once Aphrodite came Athena flashed to who knows where. Aphrodite was a 18 year old girl and she had no make-up only a natural look which made her only look prettier.

"Hello Aphro" I say flashing her a smile

APHRODITE POV

Oh Gods! When Percy called me Aphro my heart fluttered. He cares for me! If he didn't he wouldn't have given me a nickname. I wanted to faint when he gave me a smile. I would actually STAY LOYAL to Percy if he would just give me a chance. Hephaestus and I got a divorce and Ares and I broke up because I merely used him. I never actually loved him. I actually never loved a man until Percy Jackson came. HE is so HOT! His piercing sea green eyes that look into your very soul and his messy jet black hair and his muscles that were perfect. They were not too small nor too large. He also had a eight pack and a V at the end but his _smile...OH GODS HIS SMILE! _His smile is his BEST feature. His smile can have the greatest affect on you. It is like my charm speak without talking AT ALL! I must have zoned out for a while because the next thing I knew

Percy said "Aphro you still there?"

"Yeah just zoned out for a while" I say giving him a real smile

"Yeah, I can tell." Percy says

"Do you want to stay at my palace while you palace is being built?" I ask hopefully

"Sure and thank you for offering to let me sleep in your palace." Percy says

"I'll see you later." I say and walk away

PERCY POV

Oh gods! Aphrodite looked amazing. She was more beautiful with a natural look on her face. She even wore a dress that wasn't that showy. It didn't make her look like a slut. I don't even know why I accepted to stay at her palace. What is this bubbly feeling I'm feeling? NO! NO! I can't like Aphrodite. Well it is almost night, I flashed in front of Aphrodite's palace and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood Aphrodite sill with a natural look and with the same clothes.

"Hey Aphro" I say

"Hello Percy and I also made some dinner if you would want to eat some." She says

"I would love to dine with you Aphrodite. It would be an honor." I say

She takes out the food. There are steaks on the plate that looks soooooooooooooooooooooo delicious with some vegetables on the side and to make it even better the food is BLUE! I tasted the food and it was...AWESOME! IT TASTED LIKE THE BEST THING EVER LIKE ALMOST BETTER THAN MY MOM'S BLUE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

"Thank you Aphrodite, I loved the meal." I say

"Percy I need to tell you something" She says leading me to a bedroom that was big and comfy. She gestured for me to sit with her on the bed and I quickly sat next to her.

"What is it?" I ask curiously

"I really like you Percy" She says

"I really like you too but I don't think that I would like to be forced to be doing IT and I don't even know if you would stay loyal." I say seriously

"Percy, I would stay loyal to you if you give me a chance. I wouldn't force you have sex with me because I actually want to experience that with love not lust or force because I never have a male actually love me. I actually want to have a real love between us not some magic that I put because I love you Percy Jackson. I have never been in a real relationship, and I want a real relationship that is made of pure true love not magic. If you give me a chance, I won't break your heart." Aphrodite says

I was sitting on the bed gaping like a fish. I felt so touched that she would say that. I'll give her a chance. I see her looking at me hopefully. I want to give her a chance, and I will give her that chance. Instead of replying I cupped her face with my hands and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. I kissed her slowly and she responded and she kissed me at the same pace as I did but she deepened the kiss by tilting her head and parting her lips so that my tongue could go inside. I did just that and now her tongue is now tangled with mine and we are fighting for dominance. I break apart to catch our breaths.

"So, you'll give me a chance?" Aphrodite asked with hope in her eyes

"Yeah" I say

"Thank you, I will prove that I can stay loyal to you." She says

"I'm tired I'm going to go to sleep" I say

"Good Night my Percy" Aphrodite says

"Good night my love" I say

I lay down on the comfy bed and see Aphrodite cuddle next to me with her head resting on my chest. She drifts off to sleep and it is not long after that I quickly follow her.


	3. Chapter 3 (Do I get another girl?)

Athena Pov

Curse Aphrodite! I can't believe that she just had to show up while I was going to ask him to stay in my palace until his is built. To be honest, I haven't realized until now that I like Percy. I think EVERYBODY likes Percy maybe even Artemis. She looks at him with love that no one knows except for me because I know her too well because she is my favorite sister. I want him no I need him! Hmmmm, maybe I can design his palace and ask him to help design it with me so that he can make it how he wants it and of course the reason I am thinking this is because I want alone time with Percy. I drift off to sleep and once I wake up I decide to walk around Olympus. As I walk around I see Percy holding Aphrodite's hand. They were talking laughing like a couple. Then what I saw next made my heart shatter into millions and billions of pieces. He kissed her full on the lips and said 'I love you' to her. I wish I could be Aphrodite and be the girl that Percy loved. I can wish but I can also make it come true right?

Percy Pov

I was walking with Aphrodite. She looked insanely beautiful today. She was wearing a nice white blouse and a skinny pair of faded blue jeans. I was enjoying my time with her until she said she had to go. Once she left, I continued to walk around Olympus until I bumped into Athena. She looked even better than Aphrodite, I didn't even think that was possible. She did nothing she was just wearing jeans a t-shirt but she had nothing special on but she looked amazing. I'm getting butterflies but this isn't the feeling I had around Aphrodite...I like Athena while I'm dating Aphrodite. Well I am SCREWED!

"Hi Percy" She says

When she spoke her soothing voice made me forget about Aphrodite. I had even more butterflies and that is not possible but hey! We already made 2 things that were impossible possible so anything could actually happen.

"Hey Athena." I reply

"I was wondering if you would like to plan and design your palace with me. I decided that I would build your palace because I'm in a mood to make a long-lasting building." Athena asked

"Of course. When shall you start planning?" I ask

"Whenever you want to start." She said

"How about tomorrow?" I asked

"That is fine." Athena said

**TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS LATER**

Percy Pov

It had been an amazing 2 weeks. Aphrodite was just so sweet and caring. Athena and I planned and designed my palace and now it just needs to be built. I didn't know it could be so much fun to plan and design buildings. Well I am about to go hang out with Athena in New York like in the mortal world. I know what you are thinking. You are probably thinking that why would I hang out with Athena but we are really good friends maybe even best friends. I flashed to Athena's palace and knocked on the front door. She opened the door and she looked drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was in beautiful curls that just fitted her nicely and she was in a nice light grey dress that showed off her curves. We were planning to jus to walk around the city and talk, you know, like how normal friends hang out. We flashed down to the mortal world and we walked out of the Empire State Building. We walked and talked. We were laughing and just playing around. It got a bit chilly so we decided to go to a cafe. We sat down and just got some light food and some coffees. We were just about to leave when I saw Aphrodite come into the shop with a guy.

"_Athena wait! Aphrodite is here with some dude. I need to see this let's change our looks" I said in her mind_

_"Okay." She responded_

After we changed our looks we spied on Aphrodite. His arm was on her shoulder and she did nothing to take it off her. I was furious but I kept myself back. I saw them hug and then kiss. That was it! I flashed out and I went to Athena's palace. Athena was soon here with me and she was looking at me with sadness. I cried and cried. Athena held me close and said that everything was going to be okay but I wasn't too sure about that. I should have known that she would break my heart. How could I be this stupid!

"Hey, it's fine don't worry Percy. You can stay in my palace if you want to." Athena said

"Thank you, I probably will stay here and I'm not as mad as I thought I would be because I liked someone else while I was dating her." I responded

"Oh" Was all Athena said

"I don't have the guts to tell her that I love her." I said to Athena

"Why don't you practice on me so that when you actually ask her it won't be as hard." Athena said

"Okay, sounds good to me" I say

ATHENA POV

Percy took my hand and looked into my eyes and said. "I know we might have not known each other long but I want to let you know that I love you and that I will always be there for you no matter what. I could be your shoulder to cry on, a person to laugh with, a person to trust and so much more. I just wanted to let you know that I do love you and if you do feel the same way, I would like to know if I could have the honor and be your boyfriend."

I couldn't help myself. I wished I could be the one that he is saying that to but I know that he will never return the feelings I feel for him.

"Now go tell the lucky girl what you just told me." I say trying to sound happy for him but failing miserably

"I already did" He said

"Don't lie to me Perseus." I say with a hint of anger

"I'm not. I love you Athena and I love to have the honor of being your boyfriend." Percy said

"Of course Percy" I said

He took me in his arms and kissed me. I felt like I was in Elysium but 1000000000000000000000x better.

Our foreheads touched and we both smiled happy that we both loved each other.

"I have to confront Aphrodite" Percy said no longer sad

"Okay good luck my love." I said

PERCY POV

I flashed to Aphrodite's palace and went inside to find her on the couch.

"Hi Percy" She said happily

"I'm packing my stuff."I say

"But why?" Aphrodite asked as she walked to me and TREID to kiss me but I dodged her kiss and got out of her embrace

"You cheated on me! I have been cheated on twice! Do you know how much it stings?! I knew I shouldn't have believe in you because you would break my heart." I say angrily and packed my stuff

"Please give me another chance!" Aphrodite said with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"You should have thought of that before you cheated on me Aphrodite." I said walking te of her palace

**(LEMON SCENCE COMING UP!) IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT THEN LOOK FOR THE NEXT BOLD YOU SEE**

I flashed myself to Athena's palace and found her on her couch. She didn't notice my presence so I decided to put down my bags. I walked quietly behind her and wrapped my arms around her and started to kiss her neck. I kissed and sucked and licked and she moaned in pleasure. She turned around and kissed me. She placed her hands around my neck and played with my hair as I placed my hands on her waist and kissed her more deeply. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I led her into her bedroom. I placed her down softly and started to kiss her neck and collarbone making her moan in pleasure.

I took of my shirt and her hands traced my eight pack. She took off her shirt and bra and I could only stare at her chest. Her boobs were so firm and big. I put my mouth on one of them and tweaked them a little bit while my other hand was on her other boob massaging it. I switched and gave the other boob the same treatment. Athena was just moaning my name constantly while I was doing this.

I pulled down my pants and my boxers and Athena took of her pants and she was only wearing a lacy grey under wear. I kissed her on the lips passionately and slowly moved my way down kissing her neck and collarbone and slowly sucked her boobs again and trailed his way down. He took off he panties and now both of them were completely naked.

He put his head in between Athena's legs and started to finger her and he but his tongue went into her pussy and she started moaning loudly but then as time progressed she started shouting his name in pleasure. Good thing her palace was soundproof.

Her inner walls clenched and she came. Percy swallowed every bit of cum Athena had. Athena knew that she could not let Percy do all the work so she flipped them over and stared at his 12 inch dick. It was hard and erect. She licked and sucked the tip of his dick and slowly started to go down more while her hands went down to his balls and played with them .She started to deep throat him and he was moaning uncontrollably. It felt so good. He finally came and she swallowed all of his cum like how he swallowed all of hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked

"Yes. I need you Percy , I want you in me now" Athena said

I positioned myself my dick with her core and slowly entered. I went in and out slowly and she cried out in pain. I stopped and let the pain pass. When it did pass, I slowly thrusted into her and went faster when her screams of pain became screams of pleasure. They both came at the same time. Athena wasn't stupid and used her godly powers to not have a baby.

They both passed out due to tiredness. Once they woke up they got ready for their day. They went to Percy's Palace which was close to Athena's and went into the construction zone. It was almost done. They left and walked on Olympus and talked and laughed. Percy was finally and truly happy. They shared a few short kisses. They didn't notice a love goddess staring at Athena with jealousy. She wanted him back.

**WHAT SHIP DO YOU GUYS WANT! VOTE TO TELL ME! HERE ARE A FEW NAMES YOU GUYS CAN ADD MORE NAMES IF YOU WANT AND WHEN I GET SOME VOTES I WILL PUT IT IN THE END OF AN UPDATE.**

**ATHENA**

**APHRODITE**

**ARTEMIS**

**ANNABETH**

**HERA**

**THALIA**

**PIPER **

**HAZEL**

**I DON'T KNOW YOU GUYS ADD MORE GIRLS IF YOU WANT AND ALSO PLEASE VOTE BUT UNTIL THE VOTE ENDS IT WILL CONTINUE BEING A PERTHENA/PERCATHENA STORY UNTIL THE ALL THE VOTES ARE IN.**

**STAY DAUNTLESS**

**GENEVA**


	4. Chapter 4 (Jealousy much?)

**SO FAR IN THE VOTES….**

Athena (3)

Artemis (3)

Athena/Artemis (1)

Hera (1)

Thalia (1)

**THE VOTES WILL ARE STILL NOT FINAL SO RIGHT NOW ITS STILL A PERTHENA/PERCATHENA or MAYBE NOT!**

Percy Pov

Athena and I are headed to the council meeting because I need a trainer to train me. Once we get there we all sit on our thrones and the meeting begins.

"Who would like to train Percy?" Zeus asked

7 hands shot up. Those hands were: Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Hestia, and Hermes.

"Aphrodite you can't train him, he needs hand to hand combat also. Apollo and Hermes can't train him because Apollo would only take him to clubs and Hermes would only teach him pranks. Hestia can't train him because she won't like the violence. Ares you can't train him because you would only TRY AND FAIL to beat him up. A few gods and goddess snickered at this. Athena you maybe able to but I think he will need to learn to hunt so Artemis you will be Percy's trainer." Zeus said

"Can I talk to you alone after this meeting Zeus?" I asked

"Of course." Zeus said

For the next hour they were talking about nothing that important. There were a lot of fights.

"Council Dismissed!" Zeus said

Once everybody left I went over to Zeus' throne.

"What do you need to talk to me about" Zeus asked

"I would like to have permission to date one of your daughters." I said

"It is fine Percy, you have permission to be with any child of mine maiden or not" Zeus said while chuckling

"Thank you Zeus." I said extremely grateful

"You should go to Camp Half-Blood and tell them about you being a new god and that stuff" Zeus said

"I will go tomorrow and thank you Zeus." I said

"I will see you around Percy" Zeus said

"I'll see you around too." I said

Zeus flashed out. I didn't even know that Zeus can be that nice. Well, he did say I was one of his favorite demigods even if it didn't seem like that at first. He was actually nice to me. I then flashed out to Artemis' palace. I knocked on her door. Soon enough there stood Artemis in her hunters outfit with her hair in a high ponytail. She looked beautiful by just being herself. _SHUT UP PERCY! SHE IS THE MOST COMMITTED MAIDEN AND YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. ARTEMIS AND ATHENA WILL KILL YOU FOR THESE THOUGHTS!_

"When shall our training begin?" I ask

"How about tomorrow at 8:00 a.m.?" She asked with a smile that made me want to be her boyfriend

"That sounds good to me" I said

"Congratulations on being an Olympian and I'm sorry about your break-up though" Artemis said

"Thank you" I said with a smile

I don't know why but when I looked at Artemis I felt like I known her for a long time and that I could trust her no matter what. She walked out of her palace and asked

"Do you want to walk with me?"

"Sure" I say

We walked around Olympus talking and laughing at jokes and other things.

"I don't know why Artemis but when I first saw you I knew that I could trust you and I do. Do you trust me?" I asked seriously

"I do trust you but why do you ask?"She said

"I was just wondering because I would love for you to trust me as I do you." I said

"Of course" She said

We realized that we had been talking for 3 hours! Athena is going to kill me or maybe not. We said goodbye's but in the end I hugged her and whispered in her ear

"You looked amazing and beautiful today" I said

"Thank you" Artemis said blushing

"We should do this more often." I said

"Of course Percy" She said

ARTEMIS POV

Oh no! I have to train him! I have been trying to avoid contact with him so that my feelings for him would go away but now I have to train him! I was nervous, what did he think of me? I know that every girl on Olympus is after him. I mean who wouldn't? He is so handsome,charming,loyal,honest,selfless,brave,intelligent WHEN HE WANTS TO BE, trustworthy, and so much more. Why did I even ask to walk with him? Does that sound needy? I DON'T KNOW! This is the first time I ever felt this way. I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same but what if he does? He complemented me. What should I do? Does he already have a new girlfriend?

ATHENA POV

I am mad. I want to be Percy's trainer and now Artemis is his trainer. Would he cheat on me because I know that Artemis likes him for sure. I saw the blush on her cheek when Zeus said that she will be training Percy. UGH! I hope he doesn't leave me. What should I do? Should I tell him? No, he will think I am one of those girlfriends that are WAY too overprotective and that are easily jealous. If I tell him that, he might not have an interest in me because I am too overprotective and will break-up with me. I don't know what to do in the first time in my life. I was lost in my thought and Percy was gone for 4 hours!

PERCY POV

_Why did I think that Artemis was extremely beautiful. She made me want to be her boyfriend, dammit I have the same problem again! I like 2 insanely amazing girls. Who should I choose? I don't even know why I said that she looked beautiful and amazing. Why did I say that we should do this more often._

I opened the door to Athena's palace and walked in. She was on the couch thinking. What a surprise. NOTE THE SARCASM! I walked up to her and kissed her on the lips she instantly responded and kissed me with so much passion and I gave her as much passion as she did to me. Once we broke apart our foreheads touched trying to catch our breaths.

"Last night was amazing" Athena said

"I agree" I said

"Where were you for 4 hours?" She asked

"For the first hour I talked to Zeus about having permission to date one of his daughters and he gave me permission and for the next 3 hours I was walking and talking with Artemis." I said

"Thank you Percy for caring so much about me to ask permission from my father to date me" Athena said.

ATHENA POV

He cared about me! That is good! He loves me! I am kind of suspicious of him hanging out with Artemis for 3 hours though but I didn't say anything about that because I don't want to sound like I own him.

"I love you Pallas Athena" Percy said

"I love you too Perseus Jackson" I said smirking at his reaction once I said his real name. It was for payback for calling me my full name.

I need to talk to Artemis some time to tell her to get away from my man!

"Are you tired Percy?" I asked

"Yeah, I am going to go to sleep." Percy said

"Sweet dreams" I said and kissed him

Perfect! I can talk to Artemis now.

I flashed into Artemis' palace.

"Artemis I am warning you" I said in a deadly tone

"About what?" Artemis asked

"About Percy. Stay away from my boyfriend. You can only talk to him while training and talking will be very minimal while you two are training or else you will face my wrath." I said seriously and deadly

"Fine" Artemis said

I flashed away into my palace satisfied and crawled in after Percy cuddling up to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist.


	5. Chapter 5 (the secret is revealed)

**THE VOTES THAT ARE IN SO FAR...**

**ARTEMIS(4)**

**ATHENA(3)**

**ATHENA/ARTEMIS(1)**

**HERA(1)**

**THALIA(1)**

**PLEASE VOTE. I WON'T KEEP IT A PERTEHENA STORY...FOR NOW...**

PERCY POV

Once I woke up, I had to go to Camp Half-Blood more like Camp Half-Hell to me. My training with Artemis was canceled because I had to do the announcement of me being a god. I can't believe that Chiron was praising Jake. Everybody was. Their mistake. The hunters and Nico are at Camp because everybody has to be there for the announcement. I was a little nervous because I really don't want to see Annabeth and her precious boyfriend Jake making out in front of my face. I flashed to Camp Half-Blood. I walked and found Nico and Thalia talking to each other. I joined in.

"Hey guys! I need to tell you something can you guys come and walk with me?" I asked

"Yeah sure" Nico and Thalia said

I told them what happened with me and Annabeth. I also told them that I was an Olympian. They were pissed about everybody swooning over Jake and Thalia couldn't believe that Annabeth would do something so stupid.

"That BITCH!" Thalia screamed

"I know right!" Nico said agreeing with Thalia which was VERY VERY RARE

"I need to punch so sense into that Athena spawn's child, literally." Thalia said angrily

"Please don't insult Athena." I said

"Why not?" They both asked

"Because she is my girlfriend" I said

"WHAT!?" Thalia shouted

Nico was speechless. He couldn't say anything but his face said it all. His eyes were so widened I thought they were going to pop out but his mouth was gaping like a fish.

"At least she is better than **_HER"_** Nico finally spoke after a few moments

"Come on, we were here too long. It's almost time for dinner." I said

Once everyone was finished with dinner and all the Olympians arrived, I went in front of everybody.

"Hey campers! I'm Percy Jackson if you don't know me. I recently became an Olympian God and that I will be the new camp director here." I said

I stepped down and went towards the Olympians. Annabeth looked heart-broken.

'If he is a god shouldn't I be one too?" Jake said

"No, you will never be worthy" Zeus said and almost all of the council nodded their head in agreement except for _Poseidon._

I went to Athena and held her hand and kissed her check softly. Everybody looked at us shocked that Athena had a boyfriend. I saw Artemis with a look of sadness and jealousy? We celebrated a party for me becoming a god. After a while of partying I went to look for Artemis.

"Hey Artemis" I said

"Hi" Artemis said not looking into my eyes

"Can we train tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah sure, the hunters will be staying here until you finish your training." Artemis said still not looking at me

"Artemis what's wrong" I asked with worry in my voice

"I-I got to go" She said and left

ARTEMIS POV

I couldn't look at him. It hurt too much knowing that he loved someone else. I was stupid to think that I had a chance with him. I couldn't look at his piercing sea green eyes. Athena was glaring at me once she saw that Percy was talking with me. I left because I couldn't hold it in anymore. I flashed to my palace and cried my heart out. All the tears that I had been holding in came out.

ONE MONTH LATER

PERCY POV

Everything was ALMOST perfect. Athena was nice and never once looked at another man and only me. I knew for sure that she wouldn't cheat on me like how Aphrodite did. Artemis never talked to me and acted cold towards me again. I decided to come to her palace a little earlier than usual because I woke up early. When I was there I heard Athena's voice and I couldn't help but to listen to their conversation.

**BOLD-ARTEMIS**

_ITALICS-ATHENA_

_"You better not make any moves on him" _

**"I promise I don't. I act cold towards him like he were a filthy boy" **

_"Good but if you ever mess with my relationship with MY Percy you shall face my wrath" _

_"_**D-Don't worry, I won't"**

END OF CONVERSATION

I barged in on them furious that Athena would say such mean things to Artemis.

"What is the meaning of this Athena?!" I say anger clearly evident in my voice

"N-Nothing" She said scared

"Don't lie to me Pallas Athena! I heard everything! I can't believe that you would do such a thing. I thought you would TRUST me enough to let me talk to a girl! Clearly you don't have enough trust in me to talk to Artemis or anyone! We are DONE!" I said angrily

"But Perc-"She started

"We are D-O-N-E" I said

Athena flashed out of Artemis' palace and I looked over to Artemis who had a guilty expression on her face.

"I-I'm so sorry Percy" She said

"Hey, it's okay. I wished that she would trust me enough to talk to girls you know" I say

"I feel so guilty Percy. I caused your relationship to end" Artemis said

I went to her and hugged her told her soothing words. She did the same thing for me because we both needed consoling. I love her! I love Artemis, I really do. Should I tell her? I don't know.

"Thank you Artemis can I trust you?" I ask

"Yes of course" She said

" I loved some other girl while I was dating Athena and I don't know what to do" I said

"Tell her your feelings" She said

"I don't have the guts and I am pretty sure I would get rejected" I said

"Tell me why you love her." Artemis commanded

"I love her because she is perfect without trying. She is most beautiful when she doesn't even try. She is so graceful and caring and trustworthy and so much more. Words can't describe her." I said

THIRD POV

For the next few days, Artemis tried to help Percy with his lover that she didn't know who was. Every single time Percy complemented her she felt her heart break more and more with every word with every letter he said. Right now Percy was talking about how amazing this girl was and she couldn't take it anymore and she blew up.

"Percy please stop taking about your perfect girl because every single time I hear you talk about how perfect your girl is I feel my heart breaking with every word and letter and do you know why I fell like that?! IT'S BECAUSE I FREAKING LOVE YOU PERCY JACKSON AND YOU LOVE SOMEBODY ELSE! I DON'T EV-"Artemis said/screamed/shouted

Percy cut her off with a kiss a soft and gentle one. He pulled back and saw Artemis smiling happily no longer sad.

"The girl I was talking about was you Artemis and you only" Percy said

"Sorry for yelling at you" She said

"Don't be because if you didn't I would have never known that you would feel the same way as I did because I love you from the bottom of my heart and words can't describe you. When I see you I can't take my eyes off you because you are breathtaking and I can't think a moment of my immortal life without you. You are my reason to live and you only. I love you Artemis" Percy said

"I love you too Percy" She said and kissed him


	6. Chapter 6 (Betrayed Again?)

**SO FAR IN THE VOTES….**

**ARTEMIS (6)**

**ATHENA(3)**

**ATHENA/ARTEMIS(1)**

**HERA(1)**

**THALIA(1)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

ARTEMIS POV

I finally have the man of my dreams. The man that Artemis goddess of MAIDENS love. I know, I know what are you thinking Artemis but he is just so…..perfect! He is everything that a filthy male pig isn't. I just want to hold him and hug him and kiss him ALL day. I never ever cheat on him because he doesn't deserve that pain and I would never be too clingy.

"Hey Arty" Percy said

"Hey Perce!"I said

"What do you want to do?" Percy asked

"I've got an idea" I said slyly

I wrapped my hands around his neck and pecked his lips.

"Do you want to continue this idea?" I 'asked'

"YUP" He said

I reached over to him once again and wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him again but with more love and passion. He returned my kiss instantly. I tilted my head and deepened the kiss while playing with his hair. He put my hands around my waist. I wrapped my legs around him and then he had to move his hands to my thighs. He moved over to the couch never once breaking the kiss. His tongue softly brushed against my lip and I opened my lips ever so slightly but I was already ambushed with his tongue. I returned the gusto. Our tongues were fighting for dominance until I pinned him down on the couch letting me have the control. I broke the kiss and laid down on him with his chest as my pillow.

"That was amazing" Percy said

"I second that opinion" I said

"Did I finish my training?" Percy asked

"Yup" I said

"Are the hunters going to Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked

"Yes so that I could spend some time with you but how am I going to tell my father?" I asked

"Don't worry I have permission to date any of his daughters" Percy said

"Good because now we could avoid him being mad" I said relieved

"How are we going to face your hunters?" Percy asked

"I don't think that's going to be a problem because they actually like you because you are the only decent male left on Earth." I said

"Why don't we go tell them right now to get this over with" Percy said

"Why not" I said and flashed us to the Hunter's locations

I told Thalia to gather the hunters. Once she did I told them I had an announcement.

"Hunters, I am dating Percy Jackson" I said and waited for their reactions

They looked mad but they were fine because they realized that I had fallen for the only DECENT male left on this planet we call Earth.

"We also will be staying at Camp Half-Blood for a while" I said

"Probably just to spend time with her new boyfriend" one of the hunters said

Once everything was packed and ready to go we flashed to Camp. I hated these people because of what they did to Percy.

Percy held my hand and we walked and held hands with campers looking at us like we were crazy and the hunters were just laughing at their reactions. We walked to the beach and spent time with each other laughing and kissing/making out. Time flew by and now it was time for dinner. Percy sat with me holding my hand and kissed me on the cheek before we ate.

10 YEARS LATER

PERCY POV

I was happily still dating Artemis. She never doubted me which made me happy. I was going to propose to her very soon. I can't wait! I was going to take her on a date and then come back to her palace.

"Ready to go?" I said

"Yeah" She said

She looked beautiful in her silver dress that ended at her knees.

I took her out for dinner and had an enjoyable time.

We went back to her palace and I took her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

ARTEMIS POV

He kissed me and I felt like I would melt right there. It felt wonderful. We made out for a long time. He started to kiss my neck and collarbone and I moaned softly. He took off his shirt and I traced his abs. He took of my shirt and my bra which never happened because I had self control but I was starting to lose it. I saw Percy's eyes and saw they were only full of lust. I knew he had lost it so with the very little self control left I said

"Percy I can't have sex with you because of my vow."

He was snapped out of his lust and handed me my shirt and bra and put on his shirt.

"Are you angry?" I ask scared

"No, just angry at myself for losing control of myself" He said and left

I knew he was angry he never left. He never did that...I started to cry and cry more and more.

TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY (DURING THE COUNCIL MEETING)

PERCY POV

"Percy you are here now banished and stripped of godhood for killing your mother and her husband." Zeus said

"WHAT?! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! I LOVE MY MOTHER!" I shouted angrily

"Well then look at the image we have here" Zeus said

I saw 'me' killing them but I knew I didn't!

"We shall have a vote! All in favor for taking away his godhood and being banished" Zeus asked

The whole council raised their hand even Artemis even ARTEMIS the woman I thought that loved me. I looked at her with hurt and betrayal and all my emotions in my eyes. She flinched but didn't withdraw her vote. They took away my godhood but after that there was a bright flash in the throne room.

There stood a man with black clothes and he was VERY powerful.

"WHO DARES INTURRUPT OUT MEETING!" Zeus said

"ME! I am the CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE! CHAOS!" He said

"Why are you here?" Zeus asked after everyone bowed

"I am here to claim my son. Percy over here is actually my real son. I swear on River Styx if it helps you believe I am correct. I can't believe you banished an innocent person. Do you know who killed Sally and Paul. Jake did! He dressed up as Percy and killed him. I will now take Percy to the VOID to be the commander of my army and his real name is Omega" Chaos said or should I say dad

"Will you come with me son?" Chaos 'asked'

"Yes Father because this place rots of bad memories." I said

He opened the portal and made me go in. Once I got there I saw all of my old friends.

There was: Zoe, Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Calypso, and Bianca. There was even Nico and Thalia!

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Lord Chaos gave us a chance at life." They said

"Last time I checked Nico and Thalia weren't dead" I said

"Chaos told us what happened and he offered us to join you and we accepted" Thalia said

"Oh okay. Hey Luke don't be scared I trust you" I said

"Oh good because I was scared out of my minds!" Luke said relieved

"I will now unlock all of your powers" Chaos said

"okay" I said

"Don't resist it because if you do it will only hurt more." He said

"Okay"

He blasted me and I felt so powerful. I thought I could take on Gaea herself!

NOW LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!

TIME SKIP 1000 CHAOS YEARS (10 earth years)

PERCY POV

I was finally done with my training! I could beat Chaos EASILY! I could do practically everything! I got to go on a lot of cool missions as a part of my training. I could do practically ANYTHING! I was the most powerful being in the universe! That was really awesome. I still hung out with all of my friends. Luke and Bianca were together. Thalia and Nico were together. Silena and Beckendorf were and I were best friends and she finally lost her accent and old English! She knew all of my secrets except for one and that was that I have had a crush on her since the very beginning of training.

She looked so pretty with her dark volcanic eyes and her long beautiful black hair with a grace nobody could beat. I would have to ask her out soon even if I would get punched or rejected.

"Hey Zoe" I said smiling at her

"Sup Perce" She said

"Walk with me?" I asked

"Sure" She said

We walked and laughed and played and made jokes. We were having a good time. We reached the place where we could see the galaxy and it was absolutely amazing! I figured it would be a good time to ask her.

"Zoe? I need to ask you something" I said nervously

"What is it?" She asked curiously

"uhhhhhh" I managed to say

"What were you saying?" She pressed on

"Will you go out with me?" I said

"Of course Percy! I thought you would never ask!" She said and kissed me

It felt amazing! It was the best kiss I have ever had.

"Zoe, did you like me?" I asked

"Yeah I did since about 500 Chaos years ago" She said trying to hide her blush

"I liked you since the beginning of my training" I said

I kissed her and was about to deepen the kiss but Chaos called for a meeting. We walked to the throne room hand-in-hand.

Once I was there everybody said "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER!"

Zoe and I blushed madly and I tried to change the subject

"What mission do you have this time?" I asked

"You will be going back to Earth because Gaea and Kronos are rising together and will destroy Olympus if you guys don't help them. I know the Olympians are bad rulers but they will be much better than Gaea and Kronos" Chaos said

"Fine" I said

I opened a portal to let everyone go through.

"Why are you here?" Zeus asked

reactions broke out:

"ZOE! YOU'RE ALIVE?! THALIA?! YOU'RE HERE?!" Artemis screamed

"LUKE!" Hermes screamed

"PERCY YOU'RE HERE!" Athena screamed and hugged me and I gladly went into her embrace as F.R.I.E.N.D.S! (**A.N. FOR NOW!) **

There were a lot more reactions that I can't name them all.

"I am here because I unfortunately have to help you in this war." I said sadlly

"You guys better treat them with respect Olympians. Omega here can beat me in a fight easily making him the most powerful being in the universe. DO NOT PISS HIM OFF." Chaos warned

"Y-Yes L-Lord Chaos" Zeus said in fear

I looked at Artemis to find her face full of guilt, sadness, regret, and longing!

"My army will stay at Camp Half-Blood" Chaos said

I opened a portal and gestured for everyone to go through. Once everyone is through, I go in and the portal shuts behind me.

I grabbed Zoe hand and whispered into her ear

"Do you want to go to the beach with me?"

"Sure why not" She said

ZOE POV

"I can't believe Percy asked me out! I know, I know, I WAS the coldest huntress in the Hunters of Artemis but things have changed and I have changed. I was still in shock about him asking me out because I thought he was too stupid to think that I would like hiim.

We walked hand - in - hand to the beach and once we were there we sat down.

"Home sweet home NOT!" Percy said

"I agree with that statement" I said

"Come with me" He said

"Okay" I said

He took my hand in his and pulled me down into the water with him and made an air bubble so that I could breath. I saw all the things under the sea and it just looked absolutely beautiful.

"This is amazing" I said

"Yeah" He said

He leaned over and kissed me gently and I wrapped my hands around his neck and tilted my head and deepened the kiss. He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer to him, and licks my lip for entrance. I part my lips and he slides his tongue into my mouth and we fight for dominance. We pull apart for air and decide to go back to the surface. He willed the water to move us up and we walked on the beach.

The conch horn sounded and we had to go to dinner and the Olympians would be there...Artemis will probably find out and I don't want to see her reaction

"Are you worried about Artemis' reaction?" I asked

"I am but at the same time not because I am happy about our relationship and am ready to face any obstacles facing our way" Percy said

"Awwww that is so sweet" I said

We were already at the dining pavilion and we sat at the Chaos table that Percy just made. I sat down next to Percy and Percy got us all of our favorite foods and we started to eat. We were just talking and laughing and everybody was giving us weird looks but we didn't care and just talked and laughed more. It was time for the Zeus the drama queen to make the announcement.

"Today, the Chaos squad will help us win this war. They will introduce themselves" Zeus said

We went to the stage and one by one we went and the couples went together.

"Hello my name is Beckendorf son of Hephaestus and this is my girlfriend Silena daughter of Aphrodite." Beckendorf said

"Hello campers my name is Luke Son of Hermes and this is my girlfriend Bianca Di ' Angelo daughter of Hades" Luke said

"Hello my name is Calypso" She said

"Hello my name is Nico Di ' Angelo son of Hades and this is my girlfriend Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus" Nico said

"Hello my name is Percy Jackson Son of CHAOS and this is my beautiful girlfriend Zoe Nightshade daughter of Atlas and if I hear anyone bad mouthing her because she is a daughter of a Titan I will personally deal with you" Percy said/threatened

"Thanks Perce" I said and kissed his cheek

PERCY POV

I looked over to Artemis and let's just say furious would be an understatement. I knew she was going to talk with me later...not looking forward to that. I went over to an empty piece of land and made a small Chaos cabin but it was much larger on the inside. I went inside and asked Zoe if she wanted to sleep with me in my room and she agreed so we went to my room and slept and a waited for what tomorrow would bring to us.

Once we woke up, we got ready and headed out and once I saw Artemis I knew that she wanted to talk with me so I told Zoe that I had to talk to Artemis and she told me good luck. I left and walked to Artemis. She instantly flashed us to her palace.

"I'm sorry, I was so stupid to think you would do such a thing and kill your parents. I 'm sorry" She said

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Artemis" I said

"I don't know what to do. I was lost without you Percy, I was depressed and I felt guilty for each day you weren't here. I couldn't hunt. I need you Percy, I love you Percy, please!" Artemis begged

"I can't date you, I'm dating this AWESOME girl called Zoe but I forgive you for now but I won't trust you yet" I said

"I'm sorry for what I said about the 'sex' thing" Artemis said

"Don't bring that up because that really hurt me because a title was more important than me and our relationship so please don't make me mad again" I said

"Thank you Percy for forgiving me" She said

I flashed out and went to look for Zoe. I saw her with Jake and Jake kissed her but he pushed him off of her instantly and wiped her lips and punched him and kicked him.

"That's my girl" I said

"Darn right I am and how did the talk go with Artemis?" She asked curiously

"It was better than expected and I forgave her in the end." I said

"That's good" She said

"What do you want to do today?" I asked

"I don't know actually" Zoe said

Then all of a sudden Chaos appeared and he had an expression that told us that he was worried and that wasn't good.


	7. Chapter 7 (My wife to be?)

**SO FAR IN THE VOTES….**

**ARTEMIS (9)**

**ATHENA(3)**

**HERA(3)**

**THALIA(2)**

**HAREM(2)**

**APHRODITE(1)**

**ZOE(1)**

**REYNA(1)**

**CALYPSO(1)**

**ATHENA/ARTEMIS(1)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

PERCY POV

"Percy, you must choose to marry somebody and you must live on Earth because it is your home planet but you may go to the Void everyday." Chaos said

"What?! Why?!" I asked

"Because I am fading and you will be the new creator and you must have a wife, you can have multiple if you wish but you have to find your wife in 2 weeks" Chaos said

"Well, I am going to have to ask Zoe" I said

"Yes you will" Chaos said

I created a beautiful ring for Zoe with my creation powers. I planned to ask her tonight at the campfire. I can only hope that she will say yes...

TIME SKIP TO THE CAMPFIRE

It was time to ask Zoe...

I got Zoe's attention already now I just need to ask her.

I got down on one knee and said "Zoe I have loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you but I didn't know it at the time and when I saw you in the Void, my true feelings for you came to surface and I finally gathered up the courage and asked you out 1000 Chaos years later, so with these words I ask you Zoe Nightshade to become the Queen of the Universe and Creation and become my wife, in other words, will you marry me?"

Zoe just looked at me mouth wide open and jaw gaping and she said one word

"no"

The one word that broke my heart, it was worse than when Annabeth cheated on me. No other pain could surpass the feeling of how heartbroken I felt. I don't know what to do because now I'm single and I need a wife and I don't know who to choose. I can pick Artemis or even Athena but right now I'm too heartbroken to do anything. I throw the ring on the ground and run away and flash to Artemis' palace not knowing where to go.

Artemis sees me like this with tears running down my face and instantly pulls me down for a hug. I stand there and cry out all my feelings for Zoe. I cry for a good 20 minutes and then I stop.

"What's wrong Percy?" Artemis asks

"I proposed to Zoe and she said no. I have to find a wife by 2 weeks Artemis and I don't know what to do." I said

"Choose the person that YOU love" Artemis said

"I don't know who I love" I said

ARTEMIS POV

Omg! I want to be Percy's wife! I need to be if only I can find a way...

"Well you do probably love the people you dated" I hinted to him that I still do LOVE him

"So that's Annabeth, Aphrodite, Athena, and you" Percy said

"Yeah" I said wishing he would pick me as his wife.

"I wish I could just have a simple life sometimes." Percy said

He looks at me with his piercing sea green eyes and just stares at me looking through my soul. I stare at him back. We are standing in the middle of the living room just staring at each other until he leans in and peck my lips ever so softly and pulls back.

"I'm so sorry Artemis I should leave now, thank you for cheering me up." Percy said

"No, no, it's fine actually" I said

He leaves and I just go to the couch and think

PERCY POV

What the hell was I thinking when I kissed Artemis?! Who should I ask Artemis or Athena? I honestly don't know. My plan is to hang out with them both to figure out who I love more but it's dark and I sadly have to go back to Camp Half-Blood and I have to face Zoe. This isn't going to be enjoyable. I flash to the Chaos cabin and enter and I instantly see Zoe standing there.

"Where have you been?" Zoe asked

"I was at Artemis' palace" I said honestly

"Why were you there?" She asked

"I needed a friend" I said

"Percy, I love you I really do" Zoe said

"I don't know what to say" I said

"Percy, I love you and I always will but we just started dating 2 days ago and marrying is just rushing this relationship" She said

"I personally wouldn't have asked you so soon but I have to. Chaos is fading and I will be in Chaos' position and he says that I have to find a wife by 2 weeks and I don't know what to do" I said

"Are we still dating?" She asked

"Only if you want to" I said though I still really wanted to date her but I was scared that she didn't want to marry me.

"I want to but you will need a wife and I am not ready for that." Zoe said

"Well, tell me when you are ready because I can have multiple wives or I might get a divorce, I really don't know" I said

I went over to her and kissed her one last time.

"I just wanted to do that one last time Zoe" I said

"I'll always love you Percy and I will let you know" Zoe said

"I'll always love you too, Zoe" I said

TIME SKIP THE NEXT MORNING

I have to go see Athena. She will know what to do with this situation.

I flashed to her palace. She was in her bedroom.

"Hello Athena" I said

"Hi Percy" She said

"I need your help" I said

"What is it?" She asked

"Well, I have to find a wife by 2 weeks, he said I could have multiple wives though, I asked Zoe but she said no and I don't know what to do" I said

"I think you should choose who you love like when you kiss her how many feels do you get and consider how happy you are with that girl. The girl you marry will be lucky Percy, I wish I was her." Athena said

"Why don't we make you that girl?" I said

"Don't lie to me Percy" Athena said

"Well, I'm not lying" I said

"I do-" She started but I cut her off

I kissed her and put my hands and her waist and she immediately responded. She put her hands at my neck and kissed me back . She played with my hair and put her feet at my waist and I carried her to the bed. I put her down gently on the bed never once breaking the kiss. I licked her tongue for entrance and she let me in and soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. She broke the kiss and said "I love you Percy"

"I love you too Athena" I said breathing heavily. I went next to her on the bed not on top of her any longer.


	8. Chapter 8 (Need to redeem myself)

**SO FAR IN THE VOTES….**

**ARTEMIS (13)**

**ATHENA(7)**

**HERA(3)**

**THALIA(2)**

**HAREM(6)**

**APHRODITE(1)**

**ZOE(2)**

**REYNA(1)**

**CALYPSO(1)**

**ARTEMIS/ATHENA(1)**

**ANNABETH(1)**

**HAZEL(1)**

**BIANCA(1)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! **

**JustLucky05 - THANK YOU!**

**BTW I NEVER SAID THAT ATHENA WILL MARRY PERCY! TROLL!**

PERCY POV

I love Athena. Yup I do but I can't help but feel guilty because I also love Artemis at the same time. I don't want to have multiple wives because that just feels like cheating on somebody. It's not right to just go kiss somebody and kiss somebody else and still feel okay. I will not be able to do that maybe I would but I would feel AWFUL! I don't know if I should marry her to be honest. I love Artemis too and I can't choose but I HAVE TO!

"Percy? You there?" Athena asked

"Yeah, I was just thinking th-" I started

"Oh My Gods! Are you okay because you thinking will lead to the end of the world." Athena said

"That's not very nice" I said pouting

"You know you love me" Athena said smugly

"Now that, I do" I said

I took her hand and went behind her and kissed her cheek. She looked at me and I cupped her face and tucked a stranded piece of hair out of her face and kissed her. She responded and we shared a long and loving kiss. We broke apart smiling.

"I love you Athena" I said

"I love you too Percy" She said

ATHENA POV

You guys want to know a secret? I don't love Percy. I'm just pretending because I want to be the QUEEN of the UNIVERSE! Sure we dated but we broke up and I don't like him anymore. It's all just an act. I feel a little bad about this but I really don't care. Why do I feel like there's butterflies in my stomach? I pushed the thought aside. I need people to know that PERCY IS MINE! I may not love him but they need to back off!

The thunder rumbled allowing me to know that there is a council meeting.

I flashed to the throne room as well as Percy. Since Percy didn't have a throne, I let him sit on mine and I would sit on his lap and it was actually pretty comfortable. I only did this so that people know that he is my boyfriend and stuff like that.

The meeting was long and boring. Hestia came up to me and asked me to talk to her later in her palace so I will go to her palace later.

Now I have to spend time with the boy I 'love'.

"Let's go" Percy said and flashed us to my palace.

"I want to take you out" Percy said

"Okay when are we leaving?" I asked

"Now" He said

He took me to an art exhibit and I actually enjoyed it. We looked at all the art for 2 hours and we ate some ice cream. It was time to talk with Hestia.

PERCY POV

After Athena left I had nothing to do. I was just sitting on the couch watching TV when I had this gut feeling that I had to go to Hestia's palace. So, I flashed right outside her palace and heard a conversation.

"I know you don't love Percy" Hestia said

"How did you know?" Athena asked

"You act like you love him. You have fooled everybody but me." Hestia said

I was mad. I can't believe she played me like this. Was all the words we shared lies? Was everything a lie? Did she really love me all those times she said she did?

I barged in tears streaming down my face and I said "No, need to explain, we're done! Happy?"I said and left without another word.

ATHENA POV

No! This can't happen! No! I actually love Percy! This is NOT good! Why did I just figure this out!

ARTEMIS POV (reaction to them dating)

WHAT THE HELL? So he comes to my palace and KISSES ME and then the next thing I know he has a GIRLFRIEND THAT ISN'T ME?! This is BULL! He kissed me and then he goes running into the arms of Athena! I love him and he is WAY TOO stupid that his thick head can't see that! I hate Athena! She stole Percy! MY PERCY! MY MAN! NOT HERS! I love him and STILL DO even after what the idiot just did to me without even KNOWING! I have a bitch of a sister. We were best sisters , now I cannot bear to see her face. I can't believe I lost to ATHENA! I can't believe it. I cry and cry and cry and the feelings of heartbreak are surfaced again.

WHY! I used to be this strong UNWAVERING maiden that was strong-willed and powerful. Now, I'm heart-broken girl crying over a _boy! _Why did I have to fall in love? Percy can't make you fall out of love; he can only make you fall in love even more with him! Tears once fall onto my face once I remember Athena sitting on Percy's lap during the council meeting. I get off my bed and look at myself. My eyes are swelled up and bloodshot red. My cheeks are shiny because of tears and my hair is a mess. I decided to wash away all my heartbreak by taking a shower which didn't help because he is a SON OF POSEIDON! At least I don't look like I've been crying. I decided to walk around Olympus to clear my mind. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't know that I bumped into Apollo! Out of all the people I have to see it just has to be my idiot of a brother.

"Hey little sis!" Apollo says

"Don't talk to me I'm not in the mood" I said to him and left without another word because I really didn't feel like arguing with him at the moment.

Since it was late I decided to go back to my palace. I flashed some food on the table and ate. I was about to go brush my teeth but a knock on the door interrupted me.

"Hey" Percy says sadly

"Hi" I also say sadly reflecting his emotions

"Can I come in?" He asks

"Sure" I say

He comes in and sits on the couch and pats the seat next to him asking me to sit down next to him which I gladly did.

"Why'd you come here? Aren't you supposed to be in Athena's arms?" I say coldly my anger clearly showing on my face.

"No, she didn't actually love me" He says sadly not looking into my eyes knowing that I'd be mad.

"Oh" was all I could really say

He kisses me with love and passion but I broke the kiss.

"Artemis please be my girl, I really do love you." Percy pleaded his eyes showing desprateness

"No, prove to me that you love me! I was your SECOND choice! Prove it! Try to WOO me as Aphrodite says! I need to know that you actually do" I say sadly

"Okay Artemis, I'd do anything for you." Percy says seriously yet sincerely at the same time

"You should go it's getting late" I said

"Yeah bye Artemis."He says kissing my cheek

PERCY POV

**_HOW ON EARTH WILL I WOO THE MOON GODDESS!_**I have a few ideas but I don't even know if they will work. The battle is tomorrow. It will be easy. I just need to snap my fingers and all the giants, titans, and monsters will be gone. Then, I just have to fight Gaea. Speaking of which it is already morning . TIME FOR BATTLE!

I go to the army of monsters and snap my fingers. Then I go to Gaea looking at me fearfully. I get my sword ready. She goes into her stance as well as I. Then she attacks. I block all of her attacks and she is already TIRED! Ha! Then I just hit and stab and she faded. EASY PEASY!

I go to Artemis who is looking at me in awe which everybody is actually doing but I go to her my eyes never leaving hers and get down in one knee and take her hand.

"Artemis, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" I ask

"Sure, why not" She says giving me a small smile but to me it's one of the most beautiful things you'll see.

I flashed us both to her palace.

"I'll pick you up in an hour okay?" I ask

"Okay" She says

I flash away and get ready for the date. I have an area on the beach ready and I get blankets and pillows to make it comfortable. I get the picnic basket and fill it with her favorite things to eat which are: venison pasta, nectar for drinks, and some fruit salad, and some dessert. I get the plates, napkins, and glasses ready. I go to Apollo and ask if he could make the sunset extra beautiful today for my date which he agreed to. I also got a charm bracelet for her and put it in the bottom of the picnic basket. (I'll explain it later when Artemis sees it.) I walked to a distant place away from the picnic and wrote 'I love you Artemis' on the sand with a stick. I went into the Chaos cabin and picked up a dress shirt with some nice jeans and with a blazer. It was time to pick up Artemis...wish me luck!

I knocked on her palace door and she came out stunning that I was speechless for a few moments. She was wearing a simple silver dress that was had a belt at the waist. She wore some flats. It was simple but I love simple! She smirked at my reaction.

"Ready to go?" I asked offering her my hand

"Of course" She says and takes my hands.

I flash her to the beach and we sit down on the blankets. I took out the food and we ate silently just drinking in the moment. The sun was about to set so I took out the bracelet and set it beside me without Artemis knowing

"Artemis look at the sunset" I said to her. She did and gasped at the sight of it. It was mesmorizing. There was red, yellow, orange, and a bit of purple. The sun looked like it floated to the ocean and it was really a sight.

"It's beautiful" Artemis whispered

"Not as beautiful as you" I say and handed her the box

ARTEMIS POV

Percy really over did this date. He gave me all of my favorite food and desserts and I knew he asked Apollo for that sunset because it was absolutely amazing and now he handed me a box. I opened it and it was a charm bracelet. It was silver and there was a different types of charms. There was a red heart. There was also a bow and arrow. There was a blue moon on it too. It also had hunting knives, daggers, and swords on it too. It had different types of beads on it and on the beads were different types of stone. Some of it was diamonds, some were emeralds and so much more. I put it on my right hand.

"Thank you so much Percy." I said gratefully and pecked his lips

"Come with me" He said

We walked on the beach taking in this beautiful moment. We were walking when he stopped suddenly.

"Look down on the sand" He said

It said 'I love you Artemis'. He took so much time into planning this date!

"I love you too Percy" I said and kissed him softly and quickly broke the kiss.

He offered me his hand and I gladly accepted. He put his arms around my waist and we flew up into the night sky. We flew around and around. We looked at the stars and the moon creating small talk as we did.

"Did you like it?" He asked it

"Yes Percy, it was perfect" I said as we landed on the beach

"Pull the bow and arrow charm" He said

I pulled it and it turned into a bow. The bow was a silver and the string was strong.

"The string is unbreakable" He said

"This is a really good bow" I said

"When you pull the hunting knives it turns into hunting knives and when you pull the dagger it turns into one too. It is the same thing with the sword. Also if you pull the blue moon it will heal you and anybody touching you. When you pull the heart, I will come to help you. You can also make it invisible with your own will. Nobody can see it except me. All the weapons are unbreakable. It cannot be broken and all the weapons can cut through anything and kill anything." Percy said"

"Wow thank you!" I said throwing myself onto him and flashing us to my palace.


	9. Chapter 9 (Love and Hate?)

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I HAD SOME FAMILY EMERGENCIES I HAD TO ATTEND TO! TO MAKE UP FOR IT I MADE A LONG CHAPTER! OH AND ARTEMIS WINS!**

PERCY POV

Artemis kissed me and all I could do is kiss her back because I was dazed.

"You know you haven't completely wooed me yet right?" Artemis said giving me a sly smile

"Yeah, I know" I said

"Good" She says and kisses me again.

We were furiously making out and when we were my foot stepped on Artemis' bow! OH CRAP!

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Artemis screamed

"y-yes?" I say scared

"YOU BROKE MY OLD BOW THAT WAS GIVEN TO ME BY ORION! THAT BOW WAS REALLY SPECAIL! HE GAVE IT TO ME!" Artemis screamed at me

"I thought you hated him" I said hurt clearly seen in my voice

"n-no it's not special" Artemis lied, she gave it away by stuttering and not looking at me in the eyes and I have the ability to tell when someone is lying.

"I know you're lying Artemis" I said anger slowly seeping into my voice.

"Wha? How?" Artemis asked confused

"I thought you loved your new bow that I gave to you!" I said hurt and anger in my voice but mostly hurt

"I do love it but-" Artemis started

"If you love him SOOOOOOOOO much why don't I go take him back for you so he can be your BOYFRIEND or even your HUSBAND" I said angrily

"Percy please I LOVE YOU!" Artemis said

"HMPH!" I scoffed "yeah right" I said

"Stop this now Percy! PLEASE!" Artemis pleaded

"Stop what? I thought that you loved me NOT Orion!" I shouted/said at Artemis my anger coursing through my body

"But Percy I do love you" Artemis whispered .

She was starting to cry. NO! This made me feel so bad, I never wanted to hurt Artemis. I love her. She loves me. RIGHT? right? I just want to hold her and tell her that everything is going to be okay but she loves Orion even after what he did to her hunters and INNOCENT maidens! I held my ground but I couldn't take this sight any longer and went over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"P-percy?" Artemis asked

"Yeah?" I said

"Please forgive me! I do love you more than anything in the world" Artemis said with truth my senses telling me she indeed say the truth to me

"Artemis I could never ever stay mad at you" I said and kissed her

"We should go to sleep, it's getting late" Artemis said after we broke the kiss

"Yeah, I'll go to the other room" I said

"NO! You are sleeping with me" Artemis said

"Okay then" I said

We went to bed cuddling with each other.

TIME SKIP (MORNING)

PERCY POV

I know what to do to win Artemis' heart! I have to do it. She can't see me today but she will tonight.

"Artemis?" I asked

"Hm?" She said

"I need to go somewhere but can you be here at 7 p.m.?" I asked

"Sure why?" She asked

"I'll tell you later but wear something that you can run in and jump with" I said

She looked at me curiously but I just shrugged it off and flashed to my palace that was rebuilt. I went in there and went to the bedroom. I planned a date for Artemis... I hoped it was perfect! I love her and I need her to know how special she is to me!

TIME SKIP TO 7 P.M.

ARTEMIS POV

There was a knock on the door at 7:00 p.m. sharp. I opened the door to find Percy in casual clothes. Hmmmm, I wonder where we're going...

"Are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?" He asked suddenly

"Yes, why?" I asked

"I just wanted to know if you liked it" He said

"I love it Percy!" I said

"Ready to go?"He asked

"Yup" I said popping the 'P'

He flashed me to a forest.

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"We are going to hunt together" Percy said

"REALLY?" I screamed

"yep" he said

I was obviously not expecting this to happen. I thought we were just going somewhere to eat and that's it but it's not like that with Percy Jackson the man who I fell in love with. He's different. I want to see what he does tonight... This will be very interesting...

I pulled my charm and the bow appeared. It was glowing since it was at night. We walked around silently trying to find some deer and we finally did after 45 minutes of looking. We crept up to the deer like 50 ft. away and fired arrows at him. Percy took the meat and cooked it and that was our dinner, it was one of the best dinner. It touched me to know that Percy didn't just pay for the food but actually hunted it with me because he knows that I love hunting and cooked it by himself. I have to admit... He is a good cook. I hope he cooks more often...

"You done eating?" He asked

"Yeah, the food was amazing" I said

"Thanks, you ready to go?" He asked

"YEP" I said

We cleaned up everything and we flashed to one of the most beautiful places I have ever been to. IT WAS AMAZING! There was a forest but there was a cliff and below it was the ocean that looked beautiful and to make it even better the moonlight directly hit the ocean making the night seem brighter and prettier. Percy took my hand and flew to an overhang I overlooked and landed on it. He snapped his fingers and blankets, pillows, and candles appeared.

"Close your eyes" He instructed

I closed my eyes and I heard his fingers snap.

"You can open your eyes now" He said

Once I opened my eyes he had a guitar in his hand. OMG IS HE GOING TO SING?! HE NEVER DOES THAT!

He cleared his voice and started

My heart's a stereo,  
It beats for you so listen close,  
Hear my thoughts in every note-o-o,  
Make me your radio,  
and turn me up when you feel low,  
This melody was meant for you,  
Just sing along to my stereo

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf,_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else,_

_If I asked you to scratch my back could you manage that,_

_Like check it Travie I can handle that,_

_Further__more __I apologize for any skipping tracks,_

_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks,_

_I used to used to used to used to now I'm over that,_

_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts,_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand,_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand,_

_Just keep it stuck inside your head like your favorite tune, _

_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you  
_

_My hearts a stereo,_

_It beats for you so listen close,_

_Hear my thoughts in every note-o-o,_

_Make me your radio,_

_Turn me up when you feel low,_

_This melody was meant for you,_

_So sing-a-long to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh_

_To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh,_

_So sing a long to my stereo_

_If I was an old school 50 pound boom box,_

_Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk,_

_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops,_

_And crank it higher every time they told you to stop,_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me,_

_When you have to purchase mad D Batteries,_

_Appreciate every mix tape your friends make,_

_You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate,_

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand,_

_If you can hear it sing along and take me by the hands,_

_Keep me stuck inside your head like your favorite tune,_

_And know my hearts a stereo that only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo,_

_It beats for you so listen close,_

_Hear my thoughts in every note-o-ote,_

_Make me your radio,_

_Turn me up when you feel low,_

_This melody was meant for you,_

_So sing-a-long to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh_

_To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh,_

_So sing a long to my stereo_

_I only you pray you never leave me behind,_

_(Never leave me)_

_Because good music can be so hard to find,_

_(So hard to find)_

_I take your head and hold it closer to mine,_

_(Yeah)_

_Thought love was dead but now you're changing my MIND_

My heart's a stereo,

_It beats for you so listen close,_

_Hear my thoughts in every note-o-ote,_

_Make me your radio,_

_Turn me up when you feel low,_

_This melody was meant for you,_

_So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh_

_To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh,_

_So sing a long to my stereo_

_(Yeah)_

Did he really just do that? Did he just really sing? FOR ME? HE has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I walk up to him and hug him. He quickly hugs back. We break apart after a while. I look into his eyes and I look into his. We stand there staring at each other's eyes. I couldn't help it any longer. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't just another kiss. This one was emotional, passionate, fierce, and demanding kiss. I tried to pour all of my emotions into that one amazing kiss so that he could know how I felt. He returned with even more passion that I didn't know how I was still standing there. We broke apart after a long, long time.

"That was beautiful" I said

"Well I meant every single word." He said

"This was really sweet" I said

After that we just cuddled and we went back to my palace.

"See you tomorrow Artemis" He said

"Bye" I said

TIME SKIP TO THE MORNING

Once I woke up and got ready I pulled the heart charm on the charm bracelet and Percy was immediately there next to me.

"Hey" I said

"Hey back" He said

"Can you become the guardian of the hunt?" I asked so that I could spend more time with him

"Yeah of course" He said

I flashed him to the hunter's camp.

"Hunters I have an announcement. Percy here will be our guardian" I said sternly

To my surprise, they were okay with it because they used to see Percy all the time when we were dating and they actually liked him. YES! This would make things so much easier.

"Hunters we are also going to Camp Half-Blood so pack up" I said

TIME SKIP TO CAMP HALF BLOOD

PERCY POV

So...we're going to camp. Should I be happy or sad? I don't actually know. I'll see my friends again. Annabeth and I are friends again! We flashed to Camp Half-Blood and I told Artemis that I would go to see my friends. I decided to go see Annabeth since I haven't seen her in a long time and we are like best friends. I went to her cabin (she is immortal) and went inside.

"Hey Wise Girl" I said

"Hey Seaweed Brain" She said

"Want to hang out?" I asked

"Of course, I would love to hang out with my best friend!" She said in a 'duh' tone

"Let's go to the beach." I said

Once we walked to the beach we talked about our lives and what has happened in them. We talked about Camp and how all of our friends were doing.

Once, it was time for dinner I pulled her in for a long hug.

"I had an awesome time" I said

"Me too" She responded still hugging me

"See you later and I'll talk to you soon" I said

ARTEMIS POV

Why the hell did he hug her for 3 minutes?! Does he love her and not me? Ugh! I HATE HIM! (A.N. DON'T WORRY IT WILL PERTEMIS JUST WITH A LOT OF BUMPS ON THE WAY) UGH! I'll think about him later. When I walked into the dining pavilion ORION WAS THERE!

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Gaea brought me back but I am on Olympus' side. I swear on the Styx." He said looking at me with happiness

"We should have an archery contest and talk sometime later." I said

"Okay how about tonight then" He asked

"Of course" I said

I quickly ate dinner excited for the archery contest. I was going to win!

After dinner we went to the archery range.

We started the competition. Whoever could shoot more accurately would win. It was out of 20 arrows.

We fired and of course I won.

I hugged him unaware that Percy was watching this. I hugged him and he hugged back and once we parted I kissed his cheek and left my lips there for 10 seconds.

I heard a small cry and turned around to see Percy with his bow in his hand tears streaming down his face. I felt bad... I didn't want him to see this. I wasn't cheating on him right? I love him and hate him at the same time. I'm mad that he can change my thoughts about men and love him because he did so many things for me. I feel so sad. I love him!

He ran away crying and it was MY fault.

"Now where were we?" Orion said

He pulls me in for a kiss but I punch him and run away to follow Percy. I didn't want him to see me so I hid in trees and bushes. He entered the Athena cabin. I used my godly hearing to hear their conversation.

"What's wrong Percy?" Annabeth asked

"Artemis happened" He said sadly

"Tell me" She said placing her hand on his shoulder making me want to punch her.

"Artemis kissed Orion on the cheek for 10 seconds. I thought she loved me." He said

"Maybe it's just a friendly kiss?" Annabeth suggested

"No, a friendly kiss would NEVER EVER last that long" He said

"Percy, It's going to be okay. You know why?" Annabeth asked

"Why?" He asked curiously

"Because I'm here to help you" Annabeth said and kissed him!

SHE KISSED HIM! SHE KISSED HIM! SHE KISSED MY MAN! SHE KISSED MY PERCY! MY PERSEUS! You want to know what shocked me even more? HE KISSED HER BACK AND PUT HER HANDS AROUND HER WAIST!

PERCY POV

Annabeth kissed me! My ex kissed me! Well, her hair still smells like lemons. We broke apart smiling.

"Percy, I need to tell you something" Annabeth said

"Yeah?" I asked

"It wasn't me who kissed Jake. He put a love potion into my drink" Annabeth said

"Okay, thanks for letting me know that YOU actually didn't cheat on me" I said happily

"Percy , I have an idea" Annabeth said

"What is it" I asked curiously

"How about we be friends with benefits?" Annabeth asked

"Okay that's fine with me" I said

"Nothing weird will happen between us okay? We are still the best of friends okay? We will only kiss and stuff like that when both of us are not in a relationship okay?" She asked

"Okay" I said

"I'll see you later Annabeth" I said and kissed her

TIME SKIP

Well it's been a week since the hunters have been at camp and it is time to leave camp and go back to hunting even though there is nothing to hunt. Things between me and Artemis have been very on edge. Chaos gave me more time to get a wife though. That's good because I'm single. I'm heartbroken. I don't know what else to explain it. The hunters and I grabbed our stuff and flashed to a forest. We set up camp and I asked if I could talk to Artemis in private.

I flashed us to my palace on Olympus that I made.

"Hi Artemis" I said

"Hello Perseus" She said coldly _Ouch! I thought_

"Artemis we need to talk" I said

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked

"I want to ask about us. What are we?" I asked

"I don't know. Why did you kiss Annabeth?" She asked

"Why did you kiss Orion?" I said

"Stop avoiding the question" She said

ARTEMIS POV

"Why don't you do the same thing Artemis?" I asked

I've had it!

"ME! WHY ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS WITH ANNABETH?! WHY DID YOU HUG HER FOR 3 MINUTES?! WHY DID YOU KISS HER BACK AND WHY DID YOU KISS HER AGAIN! ORION IS MUCH BETTER THAN YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I HATE YOU PERSEUS JACKSON!" I screamed _Percy I love you please, I need you! Don't leave me!_

He ran away crying tears overflowing his face and I could only think of one thing:

I overdid it! I love him and I was the one who made him run away from me!


	10. Chapter 10 (A new life or an old life?)

PERCY POV

I just run out of Olympus. I flashed myself to Alaska. The land beyond the gods. Nobody would find me here except for Chaos.

_Chaos I won't be coming back for a while or never, but I will have a wife by the time you make me have one._

_"Okay Percy" Chaos said in my mind and left_

Did she really mean that? Did she? Am I over-reacting? I need to get away. THE LOVE OF MY LIFE JUST TOLD ME SHE HATED ME AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE. I'm just going to start a new life here and forget all about the Greek 'Myths' I don't need to see Artemis anymore. I can forget my life. I can do whatever I want. I can have a normal and mortal life. I KNOW, I KNOW! I am immortal but you get what I mean right? I just need to forget.

I snapped some money in my hand and bought a house. I also got a job because I don't want to just snap my fingers and be lazy. I need to work for it. I got a small job at a restaurant and I applied for a school so that I can become a marine biologist.

TIME SKIP 4 YEARS AT GRADUATION

PERCY POV

I am so happy! I graduated! I did it! I'm the VALEDICTORIAN! There wasn't a lot of monsters. I have a lot of friends and some good ones too.

I have a best friend that is a girl named Kim and she is 5'7 so she is really tall. She has brunette hair. She has nice and warm hazel eyes. She has a smile that can light up the whole world! Yeah, I do have a crush on her but after my experiences with love...I don't know if I can have a relationship. It's just too much for me. But maybe I can try and throw myself out there. Maybe I have a shot of not breaking my heart...she is a mortal...maybe mortals won't break my heart...

Kim actually knows about Greek Mythology. I trust her and she trusts me she just doesn't know my one little dirty secret. She knows what happened with all the girls I dated.

My best friend that is a guy is named John. He and I get along well. We have a lot of things in common actually. He is also a mortal like Kim but he doesn't know about the Greek Myth's.

I have other friends too but they aren't as important as John and Kim.

Once we left graduation, Kim and I decided to hang out and just look for jobs. She wants to be a scientist that experiments on marine animals.

Kim and I already applied for jobs.

TIME SKIP AFTER THEY LANDED THEIR JOBS!

PERCY POV

"YAY! Percy we got jobs at the same company!" Kim said happily

"I know! I am really happy too!" I said

"SOOO? What do you want to do to celebrate?" Kim asked

"I don't know" I said

"We could go bowling or ice-skating. We could also go sledding. OMG! WE COULD GO SHOOT ARROWS!" Kim screamed

I couldn't! It reminded me of _HER_! I still can't bear the pain of my heart breaking! I still can't! I think about her and I start to cry. How could she say she hate me? How could she say that Orion was better than me? How could she not trust me? And most importantly: HOW COULD SHE NOT LOVE ME!

You want to know what hurts the most? I STILL LOVE ARTEMIS! WHY! Does my love life have to be so difficult? Why do the fates hate me?

Kim noticed my silence and said "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's fine I have the perfect place to shoot arrows at. Take my hand and close your eyes" I said

She closed her eyes and I led her to the cliff where I sang the song for Artemis.

ARTEMIS POV

He has been gone for 4 years and I couldn't find him! 4 DAM YEARS! (get it?) I regret all the words that I said. I regret all the things I have done to him. I regret that fight we had. I want to just redo that fight. What hurts the most is that my last words to him were 'I HATE YOU PERSEUS JACKSON' Even though, I didn't hate him, I don't know why I said it? Did I act on impulse? I haven't been able to track him down. I go to the cliff often to just remember him. I pull the heart charm but he never comes. He NEVER EVER comes and it's my fault. I'm actually going to the cliff right now just so that I can remember him.

I flash there and I can't believe my eyes! PERCY IS HERE! HE IS HERE! HE IS ACTUALLY HERE! Wait! Who is he with? Is that a GIRL?! NO! NO! NO!

PERCY POV

You might think that I lost my skill but I never did I still practice just in case.

I snapped my fingers and a bow and 2 target ranges appear, one for me and one for her. I summon my bow.

"Percy can you teach me how to shoot it?" Kim asked

"Yeah of course" I said

I went next to her and held her in her. I put her feet in the right position. I hold her hand and pull the string for her.

"We're going to let it go on 3" I said

"1,2,3!" I said and released it. It hit right in the middle.

"Thanks Perce" She said turning to face me looking directly at me smiling. I smiled back at her. My smile dropped when I heard a voice.

"P-p-Percy?" A very familiar voice that I was not ready to hear spoke

"A-a-Artemis?" I whispered

"Oh my gods! You're Artemis?! Perce can you flash me back to my place so you guys can talk alone?" Kim asked

"Sure of course Kim" I said flashed her back

After moments of silence she spoke up.

"Percy, where were you?" Artemis asked

"Places where I could forget which sadly I can't" I said

I took a clear look at her face and she looks sad. REALLY SAD! MAYBE EVEN CRYING!

"Percy, I love you still do please forgive me! I never ever meant the words that I spoke! I was filled with sorrow and regret every single year, month, week, day, hour, minute, and second that you were gone. I always wished you would come back to me! Percy I acted on impulse and I never meant those words, I was just angry, Percy! I just want you back with me! I need you Percy!" Artemis said

"I can't just leave Artemis, I have a job and a new life" I said

"Why don't you have one with me?" Artemis tried to convince me

"Give me one good reason I should stay" I said

"Because I love you Percy" She said and kissed me before I could respond

Once her lips were on mine, all the old emotions that I had when I kissed her resurfaced. All the memories and the good times we had made me love her even more! All these emotions made me forget about my feelings for Kim and just made more room in my heart for Artemis. I tried to break away but I just didn't want to. The love of my life is kissing me! She loves me and I love her. I am hers and she is mine.

"Please Percy, stay with me" Artemis said

"Okay Artemis but I will visit my friends" I said

"You know that I really don't care as long as you love me and stay with me" Artemis said

"What are we Artemis?" I asked

"I just want to go back how things were before which is us dating" Artemis said

"Okay that is fine by me" I said and kissed her


	11. Chapter 11 (New Love? or Old Love?)

PERCY POV

I have to go to Alaska now. I have to tell Kim...I have to tell John...I have to quit my job...sell my house...sell all of my property! UGH! So much things to do...

I flash myself to Alaska and go to Kim's house.

"Wassup Perce" Kim asked

"I'm going back to my old life" I said

"B-but we just graduated PERCY!" Kim tried to reason with me

"I will visit at least once a week though" I said

"Fine but you better or you are dead! I don't care if you're an immortal" Kim threatened

"Yes Ma'am" I said and saluted mockingly

"Go pack your stuff" Kim said

I left and went to John and said that I'm leaving but I will visit every week at least. I sold my things and I sold my house in 1 week. Now, all I have to do is go to Artemis. The woman that I love! 3 I flashed to her palace on Olympus.

"Hey Percy" She said after giving me a peck on the lips

"Hi Artemis" I said happily

"Do you want to take a walk?" She asked

"Sure, Let's go!" I said

We walked out of her palace and we started walking through the beautiful streets of Olympus but nothing could compare to the Void.

"Hey, Artemis, I've got an idea" I said

"Okay, What is it?" She asked curiously

"Just take my hand" I said

She put her hand in mine and I flashed to the Void. There were beautiful city and so many lights at night and people hurrying about. We walked around the city and saw an AMUSEMENT PARK!

"Hey do you want to go there?" I asked

"Okay" She said and grabbed my hand and ran in

We went on so many rides. That I lost count on how many I've been on. It was late at night now and it was the perfect time to ride the Ferris Wheel. The park was closed but since I was the SON OF CHAOS , I could do whatever I wanted to. I made Artemis go in and the ride started. We went slowly up into the air and it was beautiful. You can see so many cities and you can see Chaos City beautiful. Once we were at the top, I stopped the ride. Artemis looked at me curiously.

I snapped my fingers and my trusty guitar was in my hand again!

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That's precisely what I plan to do_

And you know one of these days when I get my money right

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Oh, yeah_

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?

_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_

_You're the love of my life_

You know one of these days when I get my money right

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We'll forever be in love , so there ain't no need to rush_

_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

And if I lost everything

_In my heart it means nothing_

_'Cause I have you,_

_Girl, I have you_

_To get right down on bended knee_

_Nothing else would ever be better, better_

_That day when..._

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

_(I'll get down on one knee)_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

Got me singing

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Got me singing_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Would you marry me, baby?_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh  
_

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah._

I took out a ring and got on one knee.

"Artemis, I love you with all of my heart. It may have taken awhile for me to see this but you are the real and true love of my life. You were always there for me when I needed somebody. I don't know where I would be without you. You made my life worth living. You are the reason I am still here on one knee breathing. So Artemis Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, Will you do me the honor and make me you husband?" I asked

Artemis was just staring at me in disbelief. She was there gaping. I felt my heart break more and more by the second and I couldn't believe that I was getting rejected AGAIN! I turned around to flash away but Artemis snapped out of her shock and grabbed me and kissed me full on the lips.

"Of course I would Percy" She said happily

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" Artemis said and I slipped the ring on her finger.

The ring was quite a sight. I made it in Alaska knowing that I would have to wed somebody and my heart knew that, that somebody was Artemis.

The band of the ring was Chaos Silver and it had on the inside engraved 'to the person that makes my life worth living'. There were different jewels on the band like the charm bracelet but in the middle there was a big blue diamond. It is rare like the blue moon.

"It's beautiful Percy! Did you make this?" She asked

"Yeah, I did! I found all the jewels and made it just for you" I said

"Promise me you won't ever leave me" Artemis said

"I swear on the River Styx that I will never leave you" I said as thunder rumbled in the distance

ARTEMIS POV

"Percy I don't deserve all of this not after all the things I did to you" I said sadly

"Artemis look at me" Percy pleaded

I kept my head staring at the ground tears coming out of my eyes

He cupped my face and forced me to look at him.

"Don't you ever say that if anyone is not worthy then, it's me Artemis. Don't ever put yourself down like that again Artemis. Okay?" He said

"Okay" I said

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was a slow but the best kiss I've ever had with him. It was filled with love and passion. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced in life. Standing here with him made me feel complete and whole again. The missing hole in my heart is no longer there it is here because my Percy is here with me and by my side and I will do anything to not change that. You know why? Because I love him.

We sat back down and the ride started again once we were off, he took me to his palace here and that we would stay the night. Once we got there he asked "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah" I responded

"I'll make you something to eat love" He said

After he was done cooking, he handed me a plate of venison pasta! MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE! He didn't even summon food! He made it with his own 2 hands.

"It's delicious" I said

"Glad you like it" He said

After we were done with dinner, he asked "Do you want to have a different room Artemis?"

"No, I want to sleep with my fiance" I said lovingly

"Okay then" He said

We went to bed and he put his arms around my waist and I put my head on his chest and we fell asleep.

TIME SKIP

ARTEMIS POV

"Good morning Arty" Percy said

"Good morning Percy" I said

"We should probably tell the council about our engagement" Percy said

"Yeah, We'll tell them soon when there is a council meeting" I said

"We should go to Camp Half-Blood because they haven't seen me in a LONG time" Percy said

"Okay let's get ready and then we'll flash there okay?" I asked

"Okay." Percy (TFIOS)

I got changed and brushed my teeth and took a shower. I also brushed my hair and when I got out Percy was already waiting for me. He grabbed my hand and flashed us to Camp.

"Yeah, Well I have to go see my friends" Percy said

PERCY POV

I went to go see Annabeth since she was the closest to where I was.

I knocked on her cabin and she answered

"Hey Annabeth" I said calmly

"PERCY!?" Annabeth screeched

"Yeah, I had to go forget some things" I said

"Oh, Do you want to hang out later? I have some things I need to do" Annabeth said

"Sure, what time?" I asked

"How about we just skip the camp fire tonight and go to the beach" Annabeth said

"Okay Annabeth. See you later" I said

TIME SKIP

It was time for dinner! I told all of my friends that I came back and they were happy to see that I was safe.

I went to go sit at my table and flashed myself some food so that it is not as much trouble for the nymphs. After I flashed my food. I had two plates. I took one of the plates and went to the fire and sacrificed all of the plate to Artemis. Once, I was back at my table, Artemis looked at me and smiled at me and her eyes told me that she loved me and that she knew about my offering. Once everybody finished, everybody went to the camp fire except for me and Annabeth. I went to the beach and when I got there, Annabeth was already there.

"Hey Annabeth" I said

"Sup Perce" She said

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked

Nothing that big like a big war but camp basically the same since you left" Annabeth said

"Wise Girl?" I asked

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?" She asked

"TAG!" I screamed and I darted away from her. She laughed and began chasing me. We were acting like little kids. She caught up to me and caught me and said 'tag' and I had to chase her back. By the end of it all, we were both tired and laughing so we crashed down on the sand still laughing.

"We should go" I said

"Yep" She said

"Oh No! The harpies are already here! I'll flash you to your cabin" I said

She hugged me and I flashed her to her cabin.

"Thanks, for a fun night Percy" Annabeth said

"No, Problem, we should do this more often" I said

"Of course! Good night Percy" Annabeth said

"Good Night" I said and flashed out and flashed to Artemis' palace

ARTEMIS POV

I was worried since I didn't see him at the camp fire. Annabeth wasn't there also! NO! NO! NO! I ran around trying to find Percy but I couldn't until I heard laughing from the beach. I went there and masked my presence. I hid behind a tree. I saw them laughing and talking and chasing each other. Then I saw Annabeth jump into his arms! WHAT?! But I knew he was only flashing her to her cabin.

3 words to explain how I felt right now.

I. WAS. JEALOUS!

Percy and I never have as much fun as Annabeth and Percy and I just didn't like that. They could connect in a level that we weren't there at yet. They could be friends. They could trust each other. They knew each other. They knew each other inside and out. I HATE THIS! I WANT me and Percy to connect like how Annabeth and him connect but still be a couple and be happy. I am confused! I don't know how to act around hm. I love him but I just don't know how to not hurt his feelings. *sigh* I have to ask Aphrodite for help...this isn't going to be good.

Do I really have to ask help from Aphrodite? Maybe I can ask Eros instead so that I don't have to see Aphrodite. I flashed to my palace and made an offering to Eros asking if I could see him.

He appeared with wings. He looked very handsome (duh...he is the son of Aphrodite or the primordal of love) He appeared TOPLESS and with some faded jeans.

"Hey babe" He said

"Don't call me that and put on a shirt" I said

"No thanks, babe" He said

"Put on a shirt and don't call me babe!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Anyways, BABE, Why do you need to talk to me?" He asked

"Ugh! I called you here because I need help with my relationship" I said

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! ARTEMIS THE GODDESS OF MAIDENS AND THE MOST COMMITTED ON IN FACT HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" He said mocking surprise

"Ha-Ha very funny" I said sarcastically

"What do you need advice on anyway?" He asked

"My fiance and I can never connect on levels I would want us to be at. When I saw him hanging out with his best friend who is also his ex-girlfriend, they had fun and they laughed and they knew each other inside out. They could relate to things" I said in 1 breathe

"Babe, you just need to talk to him and get to know him better and he has to know you better too. You have to have something to talk about so it won't be an awkward silence. You need to make some sacrifices. You have to do things he likes even though he might not like it. He may have to do things that you might not like too." Eros said casually

" Thanks for the advice" I said

"No, problem, BABE" HE said

I don't know what came over me but I went over to him and hugged him when he was topless and I kissed him on the cheek. I was in that hug for who knows how long but I was until, I was interrupted by a oh so familiar voice.

"A-artemis?" He asked heartbroken

"Percy, I can explain" I said desperately

"Y-you don't have to say anything" He said shaking his head ran out of my palace

After I got over my shock, I ran after him. I ran and ran after his running figure. He was at the edge of Olympus now.

"Percy, let me explain" I pleaded

"Don't worry, I won't go back on my promise" He said

He opened his wings and flew off Olympus leaving me there crying that the man I love got the wrong idea and now he may never talk to me.

**PRETTY GOOD PLACE TO END THIS BUT SINCE I'M IN A GOOD MOOD RIGHT NOW...I'LL WRITE MORE.**

PERCY POV

How could she? Were the first thoughts that came into my mind once I saw her at her palace. I just came back after four insanely long years to find out she is hugging EROS when he is topless?! The she kisses him on the cheek?! W.T.F. Then when she wanted to EXPLAIN?! That made me mad! How could she do that and still enough courage to come to me and explain! NO! NO! I'm in my favorite place in the world crying my eyes out to Hestia. Yeah, you heard me Hestia. I can't believe her! Thunder rumbled in the distance and I know that there is a council meeting to attend to! Great! I have to see Artemis! Yipee! NOTE THE SARCASM! Once everybody flashed in. Hestia went to the hearth and I followed her. She put a comforting arm on my shoulder making me feel there is hope. That everything can be fixed that she didn't do these things but I know that it is false. She DID break my heart! She broke it so many times! I'm tired of her games! I'm tired of having my heart broken. I'm sick and tired of it! I'm done! I'm done!

"Percy" Zeus thundered

"Yes?" I asked from my spot

"Can you please become the guardian of the hunt so that I know that my little girl is safe?" He asked

"What?!" I screamed

"Will you become the guardian of the hunt?" He asked

I looked over at Artemis and saw that her silver eyes lost all of their brightness and were bloodshot-red. She also had bags under her eyes. She did have hope in her eyes that I might say yes...AS IF I WOULD! I don't want anything to do with her. I saw her face were stained with tears and her hair was messy. Simply, she just looked terrible.

"Um, I don't think I wi-" I started but Hestia put a hand on my shoulder

"Please, accept this, you won't regret this later on Percy please. If not do it for me" Hestia said with so much hope that I just couldn't say no

"Fine, I'll be the guardian of the hunt." I said in a depressing tone

"COUNCIL DISMISSED" Zeus said and flashed out

_Where are you guys camping? I asked Artemis in her head_

_She looked surprised that I would talk to her but she replied_

_"They're actually at camp but let me explain please" She said looking at me with big silver eyes_

I just flashed out of the throne room not wanting to answer her question. I told Hestia that I will try to visit every single day and then I flashed to camp. I knocked on the Artemis cabin and all of them were there.

"Yeah, I'm going to be your guardian again" I said

"Okay, Do you know when we're leaving?" Thalia asked

"Nope" I said and left not wanting to see Artemis if I stay there any longer

I went to the Athena cabin and asked for Annabeth.

"Sup Perce" She said with a smile on her face

"Hey Wise Girl" I said

"Seaweed Brain" She said

"What's with the big smile?" I asked

"Happy to see my best friend" She said in a 'duh' tone

"Do you want to go swimming?" I asked

"As friends?" She asked

"Nope, as a date" I said (SORRY JUST HAD TOO! IT WILL BE PERTEMIS UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT PERCABETH!)

"Of course Seaweed Brain" She said

"Okay how about you go change and meet me at the beach in ten minutes?" I asked

"Okay see you then" She said

OMG! TODAY IS JULY 13TH! HER BIRTHDAY! I flashed myself to put on swimming trunks and made a necklace that said ' Wise Girl' on it

Once she was at the beach I asked

"Annabeth?"

"Hmm?" She asked

"Happy Birthday" I said and gave her the necklace

She took it and looked at it.

"It's beautiful! Can you put it on?" She asked

I put on the necklace for her and I kissed her full on the lips. She instantly responded. I felt a spark like I always have when I kissed her.

**PERCABETH OR PERTEMIS**

**YOUR DESCISION **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ANNABETH**

**SIGNING OUT**

**ANNABETH KATNISS PRIOR**


	12. Chapter 12 (Uh-oh)

**HEY GUYS! ALL OF YOU GUYS WANT PERTEMIS! LOL! I DO TOO BUT I JUST COULDN'T RESIST! IT WILL BE PERTEMIS IS YOU GUYS WANT IT TO BE!**

**MYTHOLOGIRLY : IT PROBABLY WILL BE BECAUSE EVERYBODY WANTS PERTEMIS!**

PERCY POV

(continuation from where I left off from the last chapter)

Once we broke apart, she said

"I love you Seaweed Brain"

"I love you too" I said

We ran into the beach and we swam and had fun. We played in the water and she said it wasn't fair because I could control water. So I made the smart remark of 'HA HA HA HA! You can't catch me' and that is how she started chasing me in the water.

"Percy! I swear I will get you!" Annabeth screamed

"You'll never catch me!" I screamed back

I ran out of the water and ran around camp with Annabeth hot on my heels. When she was close enough, I suddenly stopped and she tumbled over me just like I planned.

"Gotcha now Seaweed Brain" She said

"That's because I let you Wise Girl" I said

"Whatever" She said

"Uh-huh" I said and gave her a peck on the lips and dried her clothes.

"thanks Perce" She said

"Your, welcome and let's go eat dinner. Do you want to sit at my table?" I asked

"Won't Chaos get mad?" She asked

"He would never get mad for such a small thing" I said

"Then I'll sit with you" She said

ANNABETH POV

HE IS FINALLY MY BOYFRIEND! I CAN HAVE MY PERCY! YAY! I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME! YAY! I know….I know….I'm acting like an Aphrodite girl but….I REALLY DON'T CARE!

Once we got to the dining pavilion I went with Percy and sat at the Chaos table. He flashed us some food and we started eating and everybody was looking at us but I don't care. After we were done with dinner we went to the campfire.

"Percy are you going to stay at camp?" I asked

"No, Hestia made me become Guardian of the Hunt at the council meeting" He said sadly

"Oh, but you won't see me often then" I said sadly

"No way, I will try to visit you every single day" He said

"Thanks Seaweed Brain, that means a lot" I said and pecked his lips

"Uh, Annabeth I have to go" Percy said sadly

"Why?" I asked

"Because, the hunt is leaving now and I have to go with them" He said

"Oh, then I'll see you soon and iris message me when you can't visit" I said and kissed him

"Bye Annabeth" He said

"Bye Perce" I said

PERCY POV

Why can't I just stay with my girlfriend for a little bit?! JEEZ! I just got my wise girl back and now I have to go….Sometimes I hate you Fates! UGH!

"Hello Artemis" I said

"Hi" She said quietly

"Sooooooo, we're leaving now?" I asked

"Yeah but Percy after we settle camp I need to talk to you" She said

"Whatever" I said

After the hunt and I left we flashed to Yosemite and we made our camp. Artemis ushered me over to her tent and I sadly have to go with her. Once we were in the tent I got a clear look of her. She looked worse than in the council meeting! YIKES!

"Percy, I need to explain" She said

"I don't think you need to" I said angrily and walked away out of her tent

I went into my tent and Iris Messaged Annabeth.

"Hello Perce" She said

"Hey! What happened?" I asked since she looked sad

"You're not here." She said

"Oh, Well then" I said and slashed through the irs message and flashed next to Annabeth.

I kissed her and said "Feel better now?"

"Yup" She replied

"When do you have free time tomorrow?" I asked

"Since I did everything here, I just have to teach but I have no classes I have to teach tomorrow" She said and yawned

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow sometime in the day. Since you're tired I'm going to leave" I said

She gave me a good night kiss and I shadow traveled away.

Once I got back into my tent I saw Artemis there looking really mad.

"Why are you in here?" I asked

"Where were you?" She asked

"Nothing that you need to know" I said coldly

"JUST LET ME EXPLAIN GODDAMMIT" She said

"Why should I let you! YOU BROKE MY HEART SO MANY TIMES AND YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN?! JUST LEAVE" I said my voice getting louder with each word

"Okay" She said in a heart-broken tone

ARTEMIS POV

NO! NO! NO! I just want to explain! I didn't cheat on him! I just don't know what took over me! I HATE YOU EROS! He just costed me Percy! PERCY! FOR GODS SAKE! He hates me! He hates me! I can't believe it! The boy I love hates me! I can't believe it could be so magical but so much like hell at the same time. I just want to be in his arms and for him to say that he loves me. I don't want him to be so cold and angry with me! I just want my Percy back. I went to bed silently crying to myself.

APHRODITE POV IN THE MORNING

I can't believe that Percy and Annabeth are in a relationship again! I called Athena to my palace.

"What Aphrodite?" She asked irritated

"You won't like to hear this" I said carefully

"What is it?" She asked curiously

"Percy and Annabeth are dating again" I said and took a step back

"Really?" She asked

"Yup" I said

" I want him back. If he likes my daughter that means that he still must like me! We need a plan to get him back!" She said

"How?" I asked

"We need to chase him" She said

"Okay let's do this" I said

PERCY POV

I feel bad about not letting Artemis explain. I let the anger get the better of me. I want her to explain but a half of me is still sad, angry, and heartbroken. I don't know what to do. I love Annabeth and Artemis but I'll stick with Annabeth even if a part of me still wants to be with Artemis. I will not be a cheating male and make both of them hate me. I will not let that happen!

"Hello Artemis" I said nicely with a smile on my face

"Good Morning Percy" She said and looked down

"Can I leave for a few hours?" I asked

"Why?" She asked

"I promised I would see Annabeth everyday" I said dreamily thinking about Annabeth

"Oh, you can go" She said

"I'll let you explain" I said quickly before I could regret it

"Come to my tent and I'll explain" She said

"Percy, when you saw me, I was asking Eros asking him relationship advice. I wanted a stronger relationship. He wouldn't stop calling me babe. I don't know what to do. I was asking and when he gave me I was so happy that I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. I don't know what to do without you. I feel hopeless. I hate seeing you hate me and speak to me coldly. I also hate when you try to avoid me. I just hate it. I can't bear to see the boy I love hate me. It kills me on the inside and out. I just need you Percy" She said once we entered the tent by the end she was in tears and I felt bad because she didn't cheat on me and I'm already dating Annabeth

WHAT WILL I DO?


	13. Chapter 13 (Love and Kills)

**HI GUYS! PERTEMIS DEFINITELY WINNING!**

**THANK YOU SPARKLEISLAND!**

PERCY POV

The words that came into my mind were: _OH CRAP!_

"Oh" Was all I said with my wit

Artemis was about to say something but a bright flash interrupted her.

"Hello, Hermes" I said

"Hello Percy and Artemis, I came here to tell you that tonight there will be and Olympus Karaoke Night! Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter will be there. All the gods and Percy have to come" He said and flashed out without another word.

"I have to go Artemis, Bye" I said and flashed to the Athena cabin.

"Good Morning Annabeth" I said happily

"Good Morning Percy" She replied and kissed me.

"Do you want to go to get some lunch with me?" I asked since it was noon

"Of course, Where do you want to go to?" She asked

"What do you like to eat?" I asked

"VENISON PASTA ALL THE WAY!" She screamed

I looked down. That was Artemis' favorite food. That was my true love's favorite food and now knowing that she didn't cheat on me, made it a lot worse. I was silent for a while already. I just couldn't hold it in anymore and cried silently.

"Percy what's wrong?" She asked

"That was Artemis' favorite food" I said sadly

"Percy, Do you love Artemis?" She asked

I didn't want to answer that question even though I already knew the answer. I just couldn't say it. I couldn't say 'yes' that I love another person while dating somebody else. It's just not right.

"Percy, I know you love her if you want to be with her then go be with her. I won't hold you back" She said

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, I don't feel that spark when we kiss anymore, I hope we can still be best friends?" She asked

"OF course. Annabeth no matter what I will always love you, don't ever forget that" I said

"I will always love you too Percy, you were my first love" She said

"Bye Annabeth" I said and flashed her a plate of venison pasta

"Thanks Percy and bye" She said

I flashed to the hunter's camp and knocked on Artemis' tent.

"HI Artemis" I said happily

"Hello Percy, I thought you were going to be gone for a few hours?" She asked

"Well, I thought I was too because I was going to hang out with my girlfriend but we broke up on good terms" Percy said

"Oh, who was your girlfriend?" She asked

"Annabeth" I said

"So now you don't have a girlfriend?" She asked

"Yup, tonight I'm going to try to get the girl of my dreams" I said

ARTEMIS POV

When he said the girl of my dreams, I was instantly sad. There was no way I was going to be that lucky girl. I can only wish. I ruined my chances with him. I lost him.

"Who is the girl?" I asked sadly

"You'll find out" HE said

TIME SKIP TO THE KARAOKE THING

PERCY POV

Apollo was on the stage talking about music and welcoming everybody on the stage. I was nervous. Was she going to say yes? or no? My heart broke with the thought of that. I can't live without her. People were already singing on the stage. I already asked Apollo if I could go last.

TIME SKIP 2 HOURS LATER

PERCY POV

It was time to get her the girl of my dreams.

I got on stage and started

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining _

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_It's so, It's so sad to think that she don't see what I see _

While I was singing this I was staring straight at Artemis. I was heading down the stage. Everybody moved away so that I had a clear passage to her. I walked to her and grabbed her hand and led her up on the stage so that she knew that this song was for her and her only.

_But every time she asks me 'do I look okay?' _

_I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing Just the Way you are_

_And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the Way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day and she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh, She hates it but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you change_

_If perfect what's you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking do you look okay? _

_You'll know what I'll say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way your are_

_And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause you're amazing just the way you are _

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are_

_When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are_

_Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

Artemis was smiling at me love showing clearly in her eyes. Everybody was cheering but I didn't care. All that mattered was Artemis and I.

"I still have another song" I said on the mic.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, is just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay_

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay_

_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay-ay_

Everybody cheered my name and Artemis and I got off the stage. I flashed her to my palace.

"In this case it isn't a crush it's love" I said

"Percy, I love you too" She said

"I'm sorry for how I treated you" I said and put my head down ashamed of my actions.

"No Percy, Don't blame yourself." Artemis said

"Okay" Percy said and kissed her full of passion.

Artemis was shocked but instantly responded. She loved him and she wanted to stay like this forever. Once they broke apart Percy asked " Are you still my fiance?"

"Of course I am Percy" Artemis said

TIME SKIP

PERCY POV

I woke up in the morning to find that Artemis was not in bed. I looked around frantically for her and when I found her….

Her lips were on Poseidon's.

My father that I hate was kissing my fiance.

They are kissing!

"ARTEMIS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD KISS MY FATHER! THE FATHER THAT I HATE FOR GOD SAKES! WE JUST GOT BACK TOGETHER YESTERDAY! YESTERDAY ARTEMIS! YESTERDAY! I HATE YOU!" I SCREAMED

"No Percy HE KISSED ME!" Artemis said

"Yeah right" I scoffed

"Fine, he did kiss me. Kill me Percy! Kill me! I don't have anything to live for anymore since you hate me!" Artemis said and gave me the sword that I gave her.

"Kill me Percy" Artemis said


	14. Chapter 14 (Songs and Balls)

**HI HI HI HI HI HI! DO YOU GUYS LIKE THEM SINGING?!**

PERCY POV

"I can't Artemis" I say and walk away

the pov we've been waiting for…..(JK)

ARTEMIS POV

"WHAT THE HECK POSEIDON?!" I Scream

"What?" He asks smugly

"No wonder Percy hates you so much….F*CK YOU" I say and walk away

_Artemis, you will have to come to my ball tonight! Aphrodite said in my head_

_Whatever Aphrodite, I don't really care_

YAY! She went away! IT'S A MIRACLE!

TIME SKIP TO 1 HOUR BEFORE THE BALL

PERCY POV

"Hey Apollo" I say curiously

"This is for you" He said and flashed away leaving me with an envelope

I open the letter and it says

_You have been invited to Aphrodite's ball on Olympus_

_In the throne room from 8-12_

_There will be food, refreshments and karaoke_

_Have a great day! _

Aphrodite didn't send me this…...it doesn't have the perfume smell…..hmmmmm….

TIME SKIP (AT THE BALL)

ARTEMIS POV

YAY! AT THE BALL! Note the sarcasm. I hope he got the invitation….I went outside to get some fresh air.

I was about to go in after 10 minutes but when I turned around, I saw HIM

"Hey" I said

"Hi" He responded

"It means a lot to me that you came" I said

"Yup" He said

"So?" I asked

"Well, this girl asked me to kill her but I never could because I love her and we shared so many memories" He said

"What memories" I asked with my most innocent face

He chuckled and responded with " Like when she blew up in my face when I was describing her, walking with her when I just started training, kissing her when I came back, trying to 'woo' her, planning dates for her, giving her gifts, singing for her, walking in the void with her and most importantly is proposing to her"

He walked to me and cupped my face and kissed me. We walked back to the ball and started to slow dance to the music. IT WAS KARAOKE TIME! I've got the perfect song to sing for Percy.

I mentally asked my brother to go first and he let me.

I walked up to the stage. I was freaking out. People were looking at me like I was crazy because I never sing. I sing horribly in my opinion but I'm doing this for Percy. I took the mic and started

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da da dum dum_

_Baby you the best 'cause you worked me out_

_I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down_

_I'm fighting I don't wanna like it but you know I like it_

_But you know I like it like it like it_

_Used to always think I was bulletproof_

_But you got an AK and you're blowing through_

_Explosive, you don't even know it, I want you to know it_

_I want you to know it know it know it_

_All of them other boys can walk away_

_They ain't even in the game_

_'_

_Cause they know that you own it_

_You got this swag you got this attitude_

_Wanna hear you say my name_

_'_

_Cause you got me_

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_Everybody wants what I got with you_

_'_

_Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view_

_Inspired feeling like a million, I'm one in a million_

_I'm one in a million million million_

_I ain't even here I'm in outer space_

_Like I'm Venus your Mars in the Milky Way_

_It's crazy, what you're doing to me, how you do it to me_

_How you do it to me to me to me_

_All of them other boys can walk away_

_They ain't even in the game_

_'_

_Cause they know that you own it_

_You got this swag you got this attitude_

_Wanna hear you say my name_

_'_

_Cause you got me_

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_You got me _

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da da dum dum_

I sang this song for Percy. I looked at him for the whole song, My brother smirked at me and said "Percy you have to sing a duet with Artemis" He said. I glared at him. I already sang ONE song! That was ENOUGH! I saw Percy come up on the stage and whispered in my ear "You sang that beautifully and two can play at that game"

**Percy **_Artemis _Both

**Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand**

**But I still need love cause I'm just a man**

**These nights never seem to go to plan**

**I don't want you to leave, won't you hold my hand**

Oh won't you stay with me

Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling stay with me

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No, it's not a good look, gain some self control_

_Deep down I knew this never works _

_But can you lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

Oh won't you stay with me

Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling stay with me

Oh won't you stay with me

Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling stay with me

Oh won't you stay with me

Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling stay with me

PERCY POV

We finished the song and I kissed her. I asked her to go down so that I could sing a song

_Hey where's the drums?_

_Woo, girl you're shining _

_Like a 5th avenue diamond_

_And they don't make you like they used to_

_You're never going out of style_

_Woo, pretty baby_

_This world might gone crazy_

_The way you saved me_

_Who could blame me _

_When I just want to make you smile_

_I wanna thrill you like Michael _

_I wanna kiss you like Prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye and Hathaway _

_Write a song for you like this_

_You're over my head_

_Out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_One of a kind_

_Living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_4 dozen roses_

_Anything for you to notice_

_All the way to serenade you _

_Doing it Sinatra style_

_I'ma pick you up in a Cadillac_

_Like a gentleman, bring the glamour back_

_Keep it reel to reel, like the way I feel_

_I could walk you down the aisle_

_I wanna thrill you like Michael _

_I wanna kiss you like Prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye and Hathaway_

_Write a song for you like this_

_You're over my head_

_I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_It's not a rewind_

_Everything is so thrown back yea_

_I kinda like it like that_

_You're out of my league _

_Old school chic_

_Like a movie star from a silver screen_

_You're one of a kind_

_Living in a world gone plastic _

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

**Baby your class and baby you're sick**

**I never met a girl like you ever until we met**

**A star in the 40's,centerfold in the 50's**

**Got me trippin' out like the 60's hippies**

**Queen of discotec**

**A 70's gleam and a 80's vest**

**Beyonce, Marylin**

**Girl you're timeless just so class**

_You're over my head_

_I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_It's not a rewind_

_Everything is so thrown back yea_

_I kinda like it like that_

_Baby you're out of my league _

_Old school chic_

_Like a movie star from a silver screen_

_You're one of a kind _

_Living in a world gone plastic _

_Baby you're so classic _

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

I got of the stage and went to Artemis.

"Like the song I sang for you?" I asked

"Nope" She said sarcastically

"Why do I have a fiance so evil" I said with mock hurt

"Oh whatever idiot. You know I loved it" She said

"Artemis you forgot something" I said

"What?" She asked

"I might be an idiot but I'm your idiot" I said

"And don't you forget it" She said and pecked my lips

"Let's go" I said and flashed us to my palace in the void

"We're going to have to tell them about the engagement" I said

"Yeah, I wonder what will be their reactions" She said curiously


	15. Chapter 15 (Same Problems?)

**HELLO!**

PERCY POV

Once we woke up, I told that I had to go see Zeus. I flashed to his palace and knocked.

"Ah, Hello Perseus" He said

"Hello Zeus" I said

"Come in Perseus" He said

I went into his palace and all I was lightning and gold. There were some portraits of himself and his sons and daughters.

"May Hera also join in with this conversation?" I asked Zeus

"Of course! HERA!" Zeus screamed

"COMING!" She screamed back

Once Hera was here I started

"Zeus and Hera, can you let Leto come here I need to ask her the same question I'm asking you too"I said seriously that Hera didn't even say anything

Once all of us were here, I started "Hello, Zeus, Hera, and Leto, Today I ask you a very important question. May I have your daughter Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon for the hand of marriage" I asked

Zeus chuckled and said " Well, Perseus, I have only seen that you love her and would do anything for her so I accept your request but I assume you already asked her didn't you?" Zeus asked

"Yes, yes, I did" I said

Leto smiled at me " You Perseus Jackson freed me from my island and I am forever grateful for that. I believe that Artemis has finally found a man worthy of her. She has finally found somebody that will make her happy but if you in any way hurt her, I don't care how powerful you are, I will be your worst nightmare" She said seriously

"Thank you Leto" I said

Hera said " Since, I really don't want Artemis to hate me and I'm the goddess of marriage, You can marry Artemis"

"Thank you Hera, Now I have to go talk to Apollo" I said and left after giving them a smile

I flashed into Apollo's palace. " Hello Percy" He said

"Hi Apollo, I come here for serious matters" I said

"What is it? Is Artemis hurt?" He asked worriedly

"No, but I was wondering if you approve of me to marry you're older sister Artemis" I asked

"I am definitely fine with you marrying her, you proved me time and time again that you loved her like when you serenaded her with your singing" He said laughing

I blushed and said " Thank you Apollo I really appreciate that and maybe when there is an interesting game we could watch it together sometime"

"Of course Percy, I have to go Bye" He said and flashed out

I flashed out as well and went back to my palace in the Void where I found Artemis just lying on the bed.

"Where were you?" She asked

"I was asking your father, brother, mother, and step-mother for your hand in marriage" I said casually

"WHAT DID THEY SAY?!" She asked alarmed

"Don't worry, they all said yes" I said

"Really?" She said

"Yup" I said

I circled my hands around her waist and kissed her head.

"When do you want the wedding?" I asked

"As soon as possible" She replied

"Okay, we should get ready for today" I said

We got changed and went outside. We walked for a little bit to find Athena walking towards us. UH-OH!

"Hello Athena" I said

"Hello Percy" Athena said walking over to me and puts her fingers on my chest. I quickly went behind Artemis

"What do you want Athena?" Artemis asked angrily

"I obviously want Percy" Athena said in a 'duh' tone

"Well…guess what?! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM?!" Artemis shouted

"Why not? It's not like you claimed him!" Athena screamed

"I did! I'm getting married to him for god sakes!" Artemis screamed back

"No, Artemis, honey, I mean have sex with him" Athena said in a sickly sweet tone

"Well...uhhhhhh…" Artemis managed to get out

"You don't want to have sex with him?" Artemis

"n-no, I mean y-yes, no, I mean UGH!" Artemis let out a frustrated scream

"Wait so that means you don't love me enough to break your oath?" I whispered out looking at her with hurt clearly evident in my voice

"No, Percy, I do love you enough to break my oath it's just that-" Artemis said

I cut her off and said " It's just what?! This is like 10 years ago before I left to Chaos"

I walked away with Athena following me. She put a hand on back rubbing circles to sooth me. I was too sad to shake her off.

"I'm sorry for what I said to Artemis, I don't know what came over me, I just came over there and the next thing I know this happened. I'm sorry" Athena said looking at the ground ashamed

"It's okay, thanks for saying sorry" I said and flashed her a genuine smile

She smiled back at me. "So are we okay?" Athena asked

"Yeah, We're good" I said and hugged her to prove it

"Good, I like being your friend" Athena said

"I like being your friend too, What do you want to do?" I asked

"I don't know" She replied

"How about we go to a library and get some coffee in the mortal world" I suggested

"Okay, Let's go" She said

"Grab my hand" I said

She took my hand and we flashed down to the mortal world but then we saw an ice rink..

"Athena do you want to go ice skating for a change?" I asked

"Will you teach me if we go?" She asked

"Of course" I said and grabbed her hand and went to the ice rink. Once we entered I bought our tickets and we went to grab ice skates. I helped her put on her skates like the gentleman I am and then put on my skates.

"Ready to hit the ice?" I asked

"Of course" She replied

I grabbed her hand and we slowly went along the rink. I told her how to move her feet and once she got the hang of it we began chasing each other around the rink. We went around laughing for hours.

"HA-HA! I got you!" Athena said

"Well, you did" I said

"Want to go get some dinner?" She asked

"Sure , let's return the skates and then go get something to eat" I said

We returned the skates at the counter and left the ice rink. I looked at my watch and it was 7:00p.m.

"Do you want me to cook or do you want to go to a restaurant?" I asked

"I don't know, you can choose whatever you would like" Athena said

"What do you like to eat?" I asked her

"I like to eat anything actually" Athena remarked

"How about we go to an Italian restaurant" I said

"Okay, let's go" She said

We went to a nice looking Italian restaurant. Everybody dressed so nicely that Athena and I had to flash on better looking clothes. I flashed on a suit and Athena flashed on a nice dress that hugged her curves perfectly. JEEZ I CAN STILL CHECK HER OUT FOR CHAOS SAKES! She looked beautiful but we are FRIENDS and I have a fiance...at least I still think I do. We went in and they gave us a table for two. They gave us the menus. After a little while the waiter came back and asked what we liked to drink and eat. We both got a glass of red wine and I got some sort of pasta and Athena got spaghetti. Once we got our food, we ate and talked and drank our wine. Once we were done, I paid for the bill and we got out of the restuarant.

"Do you want to get some ice-cream?" I asked

"Okay, I know a really good place" She said and flashed us to her palace

"Huh? I thought we were going to get some ice-cream?" I asked

"Yeah, we are but my palace has so much ice-cream that I didn't want you to spend your money" Athena looked down because she was blushing

"Hey it's fine, Are you sure because I don't mind using the money" I said

"Yeah, I don't want you to waste your money on me" Athena said

"Athena don't say that. I didn't waste my money, I used it for you. Athena whatever money I use for you will never ever be wasted" I said

"Are you sure?" She asked looking up at me with her striking grey eyes that made me remember Annabeth's eyes so much. Her eyes showed that she was vulnerable, a thing she never shows. Her eyes just looked simply amazing

"Yeah, I am very sure Athena" I said

"Okay, I believe you" She said

"How about we go make some cookies from scratch so that we can have some fun?" I asked

"Yeah, can you summon the ingredients for me Perce" She asked

I summoned all the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies that were supposed to be blue.

"We can make the cookies blue right?" I asked like a little child

"Of course" She said

We tried and failed to make the cookies because we just got flour everywhere in her kitchen. We had flour and cookie dough everywhere but the bowl. It was all over us. Then I yelled the stupidest thing "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME" I ran around the house with Athena hot on my heels

"Well, well, well, I catched you like I did at the ice rink" Athena said

"Yeah, you did" I said and smiled at her

"That means you were wrong" She said laughing

"Yeah it does"

"You looked amazing when you wore your dress" I said

"Thanks, you looked pretty good yourself" Athena said

I played some music and I asked Athena " May I have this dance?"

"You may" She said and took the hand I offered her

We danced slowly to the music with her head on my chest and me guiding the dance. We were silent during the dance, we were just letting the moment sink in.

Once the dance was over, we didn't part we still stood there with her in my arms. We both didn't want to let go. After long minutes we finally parted.

"I had an amazing time today Athena" I said

"I had a great day too Percy" She said

"We should do this again some time" I said

"Of course" She said

I flashed to my palace on Olympus. I went to the living room and watched some TV. After a little while there was a knock on my door. I went to the door and opened it to find Artemis.

"Hello" I said curtly

"Hi Percy, Can I come in?" She asked

"Yeah" I said

"Percy, I didn't mean that it was just that I wasn't ready" Artemis said getting to the point quickly

"Oh" I said

"Percy, but now I'm ready and I just want to wait to our wedding night" Artemis said

"Okay" I said and gave her a smile and went over to her and gave her a small kiss

"I will always wait for you" I said

"I love you Percy" She said

"I love you Artemis" I said


	16. Chapter 16 (Let's get married!)

**IT IS GOING TO BE STEADY PERTEMIS FROM NOW ON….PROBABLY!**

PERCY POV

"Good morning Artemis" I said happily

"Good morning Perce" She said back

"Should we ask Aphrodite to plan the wedding?" I asked

"I don't think so, after all she is your ex-girlfriend" Artemis said glaring at me

"Jealous much?" I asked

"I'm not jealous!" She said

"Sure, and I'm smart!" I said sarcastically

"You aren't going to let this go are you?" Artemis asked tiredly

"Nope!" I said popping the p

"Fine, I'm jealous of Aphrodite!" She said

"TOLD YOU SO!" I screamed

"Whatever" She muttered

"Then do you want to plan the wedding?" I asked

"Let's tell the council first though" She said tiredly

"Ok then" I replied

ARTEMIS POV

There's a council meeting….We will tell them! I wonder how the people who don't know will react…..but anyways..I have to go! WISH ME LUCK!

I flashed to the council meeting with Percy. We waited for the meeting to be almost be finished and when Father finally said "Does anybody have anything to say?" looking at us expectantly. "I do Father" I squeaked "What is it daughter?" He 'asked' "I'm getting married with Percy" I said confidently since Percy grabbed my hand

"WHAT?!" Aphrodite shrieked

"I'm getting married with Artemis" Percy said

"Why?" She asked

"Because I love her" He explained

"B-but WHY?!" Aphrodite screamed

"Because I LOVE HER!" He screamed

"NO!" Aphrodite screamed again

"GODS APHRODITE! STOP IT! I'M GOING TO MARRY ARTEMIS SINCE SHE MAKES ME HAPPY! SHE DOESN'T CHEAT ON ME! SHE MAKES ME FEEL SOMETHING I'VE NEVER FELT BEFORE! I LOVE HER AND SHE'S MY SOULMATE!" Percy screamed loudly and flashed out with me

"I'm sorry that I yelled, I just lost control for a bit" Percy said

"Hey, it's fine Percy, Did you mean the things that you said earlier?" I asked

"Yeah" He said sheepishly

"Gods, I love you too Percy!" I said and kissed him full on the lips not letting him respond. He responded after the shock. After a while I broke the kiss.

"Well, we have to go back to the council" I said

"Oh, yeah, let's go then" He said and flashed us into the throne room again

When we flashed there, we only had left for 5 minutes but all the gods and goddess were just shocked in their seats. Their mouths were wide open and their eyes were almost falling out of their sockets! It was hilarious. Then Percy made it even more hilarious. He summoned a camera and took a picture! HAHAHAHA! There was a huge flash from the camera. Some of them recovered from their shock. ONLY A FEW! After a while, Percy just dumped water on everybody's head that wasn't recovered yet. Many of their responses were "W-wha?" We were all laughing already. Even father was laughing!

"We shall take a vote to see if Perseus and Artemis shall marry" He said

"All in favor" Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, Demeter voted (**ARTEMIS CAN'T VOTE)**

"All not in favor" Zeus said but it was no use! We already won the vote! Percy then took me in his arms and spun me around with me laughing happily. He finally put me down after a couple of more turns and kissed me. I've never been so happy in my life. I have my hunt and the man I love! I believe that my life will be much better now. Father then asked "Who is going to plan the wedding?" Then I said "Percy and I will plan the wedding Father" He replied with a " Okay then, COUNCIL DISMISSED!" Percy and I flashed out of the throne room and went straight to work with the wedding. We looked at the cakes and already picked one. We went to sleep after that since it was already really late.

TIME SKIP (1 month later)

ARTEMIS POV

The wedding was finally planned! The wedding would be tomorrow! I can't wait! I am a little nervous but I would finally be married to the love of my life in 24 hours! (**LOVE THAT SHOW**) The past month for me and Percy was just planning the wedding. We have everything picked out. Everything is set! I can't believe I'm going to be Phoebe Artemis Jackson soon! I can't wait to have Percy as a husband! He is finally mine and I am finally his! We just have to wait and see what happens tomorrow! Hopefully everything goes smoothly!

PERCY POV

The wedding is planned! I am going to get married to my SOULMATE! I can't wait, even if I am a bit nervous… She is going to be Artemis Jackson! I just love the sound of that 'Artemis Jackson' . I could say that over and over again and not get tired of it. I can't wait for tomorrow! This is going to be one of the best days of my life. I will finally have a happy ending. To think when the camp betrayed me and the gods betrayal would be the end of the world! I was stupid! Now I feel like the happiest man in THE UNIVERSE! I just so excited! Let's hope that today will pass by quickly so I can have a wife not a fiance!

**I KNOW IT IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WANT THE WEDDING TO BE A DIFFERENT CHAPTER! SHOULD I END THIS STORY SOON? SHOULD THERE BE DRAMA ON THE WEDDING DAY OR SHOULD IT JUST BE THE PERFECT DAY THEY WANT IT TO BE?!**

**LET ME KNOW!**


	17. Chapter 17 (WEDDINGS)

**THE WEDDING! YAY! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! WE LOVE YOU!**

PERCY POV

I was standing at the altar waiting for the bridesmaid and my bride to come in! I was so nervous! My best man Nico was helping me through this at least. The music finally started playing and after all the bridesmaid came in, I saw Artemis. She looked more than drop-dead-gorgeous! She was more than stunning, striking, even more than all of them combined! She smiled at me, and my heart skipped a beat. She looked absolutely perfect! She walked down the aisle with her arm wrapped around Zeus. Once she finally reached me, she let go of Zeus' hand and went to stand by me at the alter.

(I"M JUST GOING TO SKIP TO THE VOWS!)

PERCY POV

I said " I Perseus Jackson take Phoebe Artemis as my wife. To care, love, help, for eternity. I promise to be by your side no matter what and to never cheat on make me the happiest man alive, you helped me when I was at my worst and I couldn't be more grateful for that. My feelings for you would last beyond eternity. I finally got a good ending as a hero because you are here with me right now and I am willing to face any obstacle facing us."

Artemis said with tears in her eyes "I Phoebe Artemis take Perseus Jackson as my husband. To care , love, help for eternity. I promise to be by your side no matter what and to never sway. When I first met you, I saw that you had all the good traits of a man and not any bad ones. You were the first man that I didn't want to kill. You even got the hunters to accept you and I couldn't be happier that you did. I am happy that I fell in love with you because I've never been so happy in my entire life. I love you so much that words can't explain how much I feel about you"

Zeus gave me a ring to put on Artemis' finger and I slid it on her smiling at her. Chaos gave a ring to Artemis to take and she took it and slid it on my finger smiling back at me.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Hera said smiling

I was about to kiss Artemis but then Artemis summoned an apple and threw it at me! Greek traditions… (SPARKLE ISLAND: I DID IT! XD) She was laughing so hard but I cut her off with a kiss. BEST KISS EVER! I loved her with every fiber of my body. After we broke apart we walked down together and got ready for the reception.

Once we were at the reception, there were stacks of gifts. We were going to slice the cake and say something to everybody. Once everybody is at their seats, I stand up and say "Thank you for joining us for one of our most important days in our entire life. It means a lot for people to put aside their differences so that this marriage could take please, so as a thanks please enjoy the food." After everybody finished the food, we had to dance and I have to say…..I suck at it. As simple as that. After everything was done, we went back and Artemis and I went back to the palace.

"Did you like the wedding love?" I asked

"Yeah, I did love it" She said happily

"I'm going to go take a shower" I said and left

After I took a shower I put on some boxers and brushed my teeth and washed my face and fell onto the bed face first.

**I AM SPARING YOU GUYS SO IF YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO READ A LEMON THAN WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE THE NEXT BOLD THINGY!**

THIRD POV

Percy was just about to go to sleep but then Artemis started to kiss him. After the two newly weds broke apart, Percy asked "What are you doing?" Artemis replied with "Keeping my promise" and with that they kissed again but with more love and excitement than before.

"Are you sure you want to do this Artemis?" Percy asked

"I'm sure Percy, Please, I want this" Artemis pleaded to him

"Okay,then" He said

He started to kiss Artemis' neck, she was moaning softly. He stopped and took off her shirt leaving her with her shorty shorts and a lacy green bra. He continued to kiss all over her body, Artemis moaning loudly wanting more. He looked up at her and put his hand where the bra unhooks. She nods letting him know he can take it off. He threw the bra aside slowly taking in the sight. He slowly took one in his mouth and sucked on it, squeezing the other one and rubbing around her nipple. Artemis was moaning louder. Once one nipple got hard, he went to the other one, giving it the same treatment. After he was done, he slowly kissed his way down her stomach giving her shivers down her spine.

Suddenly Artemis flipped them over, she took off his boxers leaving him bare naked in front of her. He was a sight. His well muscled upper body. She slowly put her head on his dick and started pumping it. She put her mouth on top and slowly licked around the head. She started sucking it earning soft moaning on Percy's part. She started taking in more. Percy was now groaning. She started to take more of it. Now, Artemis was practically deep-throating him. He was going to cum soon. He couldn't take it anymore and came and Artemis swallowed all of it like it was her job to do that.

Then Percy flipped them over and took off her shorts and panties. He put his head in between her legs and licked her lower lips slowly, earning a very loud moan from Artemis. He ran his tongue along her clit and a little inside of her pussy. He kept repeating this until Artemis finally came.

Percy then asked "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure Percy, There's no other person I want to give it up to." Artemis said

He slowly slid in her, Artemis face scrunched up in pain but told him to keep going in more. He was finally at the point of her virginity. She slowly nodded at him and he got the message and thrusted into her. She clinged onto him. Her face in pain, tears coming out of her eyes. Percy slowly kissed away her tears and let the pain pass. When she nodded that it didn't hurt anymore, he slowly thrusted into her. Artemis begged him to go faster which he obliged to very easily and went faster and faster with each thrust.

"I'm going to cum" Artemis screamed

"Me too!" Percy screamed back

Percy gave the final biggest thrust and they both came, their juices mixing together. They both fell onto the bed and Artemis said "Happy Birthday Percy" and drifted off to sleep

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SEAWEED BRAIN! DID YOU GUYS EAT A BLUE CUPCAKE, WEAR BLUE CLOTHES AND WRITE SEAWEED BRAIN ON YOUR WRIST?!

BECAUSE I DID!


	18. Chapter 18 (THE END)

**THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A MONTH! SOOOO SORRY!**

20 YEARS LATER

PERCY POV

"Daddy! Can we go swimming now?" Bianca asked

"Of course we can Bianca" I said and knelt down and picked her up. She giggled and I started laughing.

"HEY! Don't leave me out of swimming!" Artemis said mocking sadness

"Awwww man! I thought we wouldn't have to go with you this time" I said teasingly

"Look at how mean your daddy treats me" Artemis said to our daughter

Bianca just giggled and didn't say anything

"See? Artemis, she's on MY side!" I said smiling cheekily

"I'm not on your side daddy! I'm on both of your sides!" Bianca said

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's go swimming" I said and flashed us out to our backyard

My daughter instantly jumped into the water and started swimming, but after a while she got bored and started to control the water into different pictures and shapes. I smiled at Artemis and she smiled back. I pecked her lips.

"I love you Artemis" I said

"I love you too Percy" Artemis said

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS! I'M GOING TO MAKE A PERCATHENA/PERTHENA STORY. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY READERS! THANK YOU SPARKLEISLAND, YOU HELPED ME A LOT! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! THANK YOU!**


End file.
